


Found Love in Polis

by awriterofthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Things are peaceful on the ground and Clarke’s mom and friends are going to visit her in Polis for a much needed break away from Arkadia. The only thing is they don’t know about her relationship with Lexa and she wants to let them know how much the brunette means to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

****

              Lexa entered her room and smiled when she found Clarke already there. The blonde was sitting on a stool in front of the easel Lexa had given her. “Another painting?”

              Clarke looked at Lexa, apologetically. “I know they’re taking up all the space.” She glanced around at her paintings that were covering a lot of the wall space. Lexa had hung up every single one and it made Clarke happy to know the brunette enjoyed her work.

              Lexa moved behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder. “I do not mind, Clarke. Seeing your work pleases me. I am glad you have returned to your passion so wholeheartedly.”

              Clarke smiled and let out a content sigh. “Finally having peace and a place that feels like home helps a lot.”

              Lexa smirked and nipped at Clarke’s ear gently. “Just those two things?”

              Clarke turned her head. “You might have something to do with it, too.”

              Lexa captured Clarke’s lips in a tender kiss and after a few seconds, Clarke pulled away and turned back to look at her painting of the tower. “My mom is set to arrive today along with Raven and Octavia.”

              “I am glad your mom and Octavia will be returning under better circumstances,” Lexa said as she moved her hands to Clarke’s shoulders. “I hope Raven enjoys her first trip to Polis.”

              Clarke let out a light moan as Lexa began to massage her shoulders. “They’re looking forward to a nice vacation. There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

              “I’m listening.”

              “They don’t know the extent of our relationship yet,” Clarke began. “I was hoping to be able to tell them after a few days into their stay. You know, so they can see what Lexa’s like as opposed to the commander.”

              “Whatever you wish, Clarke.” Lexa pushed Clarke’s hair away from her neck and placed a kiss below her ear, causing the blonde to shiver. “Will you be sleeping in your old room, then?”

              Clarke hadn’t thought of that and the idea of not sharing a bed with Lexa for a few nights wasn’t the most pleasant. “I can sneak in when they’ve gone to bed.” Lexa began to trail kisses down Clarke’s neck. “Stop that,” Clarke smiled. “You’re making me drip.” She felt the smile against her neck. “ _Paint_ ,” she clarified.

              Lexa chuckled. “Can’t you take a break?”

              “Take a break for what?” Clarke asked, knowingly.

              “Set the paintbrush down and come find out,” Lexa said as she took a step back away from Clarke.

              Clarke set the brush down and got up from the stool to face Lexa. “You’re trouble.”

              Lexa smiled as she reached for Clarke’s hand. “And you’re beautiful.” She pulled the blonde to her and connected their lips for a passion filled kiss. Lexa tugged Clarke towards the bed without breaking their kiss and when the back of her legs came in contact with the bed, she sat down and looked up at Clarke.

              Clarke’s heart skipped at the way Lexa looked at her with an adoring reverence. “ _Ai hod yu in,”_ she breathed out.

              Lexa reached up, tangling her fingers in Clarke’s hair as she pulled her down for a kiss. Clarke placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s head as she kissed her with everything she had. Once they broke for air, Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes for a long moment. “I love you, too, Clarke. In this life and the next.”

              Clarke smiled and captured Lexa’s lips for another kiss just as there was a knock at the door. Clarke pulled away and rolled her eyes. “I hate whoever that is.”

              Lexa kissed Clarke before standing up to face the door. “Come in.”

              The door opened and Titus walked in with Aden by his side. “ _Heda,_ ” Titus began. “I apologize for the interruption but I wanted to bring something to your attention.”

              Lexa nodded. “What is it?”

              Titus looked beside him. “Aden, show her.”

              Aden looked down at the floor as he handed Lexa a piece of rolled parchment paper. Lexa took the paper and unrolled it, smiling when she saw what it was. “A drawing?”

              Titus nodded firmly and pointed to Clarke. “She is turning the _natblidas_ into-,”

              “Children?” Clarke quirked a brow. “Because that’s what they are.”

              Titus clenched his jaw as he glared at Clarke. “They are warriors. They do not draw pictures.” He looked back to Lexa. “ _Heda,_ please.”

              Lexa tried to contain her amused smile. “Take a walk, Titus. I will talk with Aden.” Titus shot another glare at Clarke before leaving the room.

              Aden kept his eyes lowered as he waited for his commander to address him. Clarke took the drawing from Lexa and looked it over. “This is good, Aden,” Clarke said.

              “Thank you, _Wanheda._ ” Aden kept his eyes on the floor, too nervous to do otherwise. “I’m sorry, _Heda._ I was supposed to be sparring but ever since _Wanheda_ gave us a drawing lesson, I became interested in art. I meant no disrespect to Titus or you by disregarding my duties.”

              “Aden, look at me,” Lexa ordered, gently. Aden looked up and met Lexa’s gaze. “Clarke is right. This drawing is good. Don’t stop if you have a passion for it. Just keep these activities for your free time and try to hide them from Titus.”

              Aden smiled. “Yes, _Heda.”_

“Get back to sparring,” Lexa said. “Stay focused.” Aden bowed his head before leaving the room.

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Does Titus ever loosen up?”

              Lexa smirked. “No.” She turned to look at Clarke. “He’ll never want you near the _natblidas_ now.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “He has to start liking me eventually, right? We’re at peace and I share a bed with his commander. He has to realize that I’m not going anywhere.”

              “With everything being calm for now, I think he likes having a reason to complain.” Lexa looked back at Aden’s drawing of herself dueling with Roan. “He has a gift for art.”

              “He does,” Clarke agreed.

              Lexa moved to place the drawing down on her dresser before moving back to Clarke with the intent to pick up where they left off. As she leaned in to kiss Clarke, the blonde only allowed a graze of their lips before she pulled away.

              “Titus has ruined the mood.” Clarke kissed Lexa on her cheek. “You should relax before my mom gets here. I think she might still be wary of you even after everything. Maybe you can think of ways to win her over.”

              Lexa looked offended by the suggestion. “Either she likes me or she doesn’t. I will not go out of my way to get her to accept me as your lover. If you decide to tell her, she should be happy knowing that all I want is for you to be happy.”

              Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa. “ _When_ I tell her. She won’t leave Polis without knowing how I feel about you. She’s my mom and I want her to know what you mean to me.”

              Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke but what was meant as a brief kiss turned into a passionate one. “I thought the mood was ruined?” She said against Clarke’s lips.

              Clarke nipped at the brunette’s bottom lip before pushing Lexa onto the bed. “I’ve changed my mind,” she said before moving on top of Lexa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

              Clarke was tracing the tattoo on Lexa’s upper arm as the brunette laid with her back facing her. She smiled to herself and let the silence go on for a few more minutes before finally speaking. “They should be here soon enough. We need to get up before-,”

              “Shhh.” Lexa was content to just stay in bed with Clarke for the rest of the day. She wanted to enjoy every moment she had with the other girl.

              Clarke smiled and moved her finger to the tattoo on Lexa’s back; tracing it slowly as she let the brunette have more time with them like this. “You know you’re the reason we have moments like these? We can remain here without a care in the world because you brought us peace.”

              Lexa smiled and turned onto her back to look at Clarke. “ _We_ brought them peace. The credit is not solely mine. You were right, Clarke. Life should be about more than just surviving. We have earned this moment and many more.”

              “My mom thinks I’m returning to Arkadia. She mentioned it in our last radio conversation. I don’t want everyone to think I’m abandoning them again.”

              “You had plenty of times to turn your back on them. You stuck with them and now here we are,” Lexa pointed out. “It is time for you to think about what you want. Put yourself first, Clarke. Do you want to go to Arkadia?”

              “Polis is my home,” Clarke answered.

              Lexa smiled. “Good. Now can we talk about something else?” Lexa didn’t like the idea of Clarke leaving her side; it put an ache in her chest.

              Clarke smiled, mischievously. “We don’t have to talk at all.” Lexa smiled and moved to kiss Clarke, putting any thought, other than the beauty beneath her, out of her head.

 

 

              Clarke was sitting on Lexa’s bed, sketching the sleeping brunette. They had gotten up long enough to get dressed but as they cuddled in bed, Lexa had fallen asleep. Clarke loved sketching Lexa when she looked as peaceful as she did now. Once the sketch was complete, Clarke looked it over with a smile before getting up to set it in her folder with the rest of her sketches.

              There was a knock at the door and Lexa stirred but Clarke quickly went over to her. “Rest,” she said, gently before placing a kiss on Lexa’s temple. Clarke made her way to the door and opened it, slipping out before Titus could walk in.

              Titus took a step back and looked at Clarke as if he was already bored with the conversation they hadn’t started yet. “Where is Lexa?”

              “She’s taking a nap,” Clarke said with a hint of a smile. “Let her rest. She’s earned it.” There was a double-meaning there that Clarke was sure Titus caught on to. She loved messing with the man. He made it too easy. “What do you need?”

              “The _Skaikru_ guests have arrived,” Titus answered.  

              “Take me to them, please.” Clarke was excited to see her mom and friends. It had been two months since Pike had been taken down as leader and Kane had taken over. _Skaikru_ had been accepted back into the coalition and Clarke had returned to Polis—to Lexa.

              Titus simply stared at Clarke and she knew that he probably hated having to take any type of order from her.

              Clarke sighed. “You know Lexa said you had to start listening to me.”  
              Titus narrowed his eyes at her. “I take orders from the commander; not her bed warmer.”

              Clarke quirked a brow and gestured to the door. “Do you want me to tell her that?”

              Titus gestured down the hall, jaw clenched. “After you.”

              Clarke smiled. “You can’t dislike me forever.”

              “I am certain that I can,” Titus said as he walked with Clarke towards the pulley elevator.

              “Give me a solid reason why you dislike me,” Clarke said as she stepped onto the elevator.

              “You’re a distraction. The life of a commander is meant to be a lonely one,” Titus explained as the guards as the guards at the elevator began to lower them down.

              “But it doesn’t have to be that way,” Clarke said. “Love isn’t weakness. Can’t you just be happy that we’re at peace? That’s an amazing thing, Titus.”

              Once the elevator was done being lowered, Clarke stepped off with Titus and smiled when she was immediately met by the sight of her mom, Octavia and Raven.

              Raven gestured around her. “Holy shit. No wonder we don’t ever see you. I would have high-tailed it out of Arkadia, too, if I knew this is how I’d be living.”

              Clarke moved to the brunette and hugged her. “It’s good to see you, Raven.”

              Raven returned the hug before pulling back to look at Clarke. “You too. Things aren’t the same without you.”

              Clarke hugged Octavia next. “Thanks for coming.”

              “Of course,” Octavia replied. “Honestly, I’m looking forward to getting away.”

              Clarke then looked to her mother, pausing for a moment to look at her before the woman pulled her in for a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

              Clarke smiled as she returned the hug. “I’ve missed you too, Mom. I’m glad you’re here.” Clarke looked from the woman to her friends. “Was the trip here okay? Are you hungry?”

              “I could use a bath,” Raven replied.

              Abby and Octavia nodded their agreement and Clarke looked to Titus, who simply took a deep breath before saying, “I’ll get the handmaidens to ready a bath for each of you.”

              “Thank you, Titus,” Clarke said as he walked away.

              “He doesn’t seem nice,” Raven replied.

              “He’s not a fan of mine,” Clarke replied, amused. “Don’t mind him.” She hoped Titus wouldn’t mention her relationship with Lexa to them before she had a chance to but she doubted he would be holding conversations with them anyway.

              “Where’s Lexa?” Octavia asked.

              “She’s resting,” Clarke answered. “I know you all are probably still hesitant to trust her but know that without her we’d be at war. She risked a lot so we could have peace. If anything, at least be respectful.”  
              “We’re very aware,” Abby assured her daughter. “We appreciate what she’s done to bring about peace. What you _both_ have done.”

              Clarke smiled her thanks. “You didn’t get much of a tour before. Would you like one now?”

              “I would love one,” Abby said. “We all would, I’m sure.”

              “Please tell me I don’t have to struggle up a bunch of stairs,” Raven said.

              “Don’t worry. People carry us up the stairs.” Raven looked at Clarke in disbelief causing the blonde to laugh. “They have an elevator, Raven.” Clarke gestured for them to follow her, hoping things the next few days went smoothly.

 

 

              Clarke was outside with Aden as he sketched while her mom and friends enjoyed their respective baths. She looked down at what he was doing and smiled as she realized he was sketching them sitting on the rock.

              “You spend a lot of time with _Heda_ ,” Aden said as he continued what he was doing.

              “I do,” Clarke agreed, wondering where this conversation was going.

              “She’s different around you—happier,” Aden stated. “I know what Titus teaches us about being _heda_ but she deserves happiness. I am glad you provide that for her.” Clarke wasn’t sure what to say. She hadn’t realized how perceptive Aden had been about her relationship with his commander. Before she could utter a word, Aden continued. “It’s nice having you here in Polis. I hope it is permanent.”

              Clarke smiled. “It is,” she assured him without hesitation.

              “Aden.”

              Aden shot up quickly at the voice of his commander and turned to face her, standing straight. “ _Heda_ ,” he greeted her.

              “You should be with the others having your midday meal,” Lexa said. The boy nodded and walked off to join the other nightbloods and Lexa moved to sit beside Clarke. “You didn’t wake me.”

              Clarke bent down to pick up the paper that Aden had dropped when he got up. “You looked too peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you.”

              “Titus informed me that your mother and friends have arrived. Are they enjoying themselves so far?”

              “They are.” Clarke moved to sit on Lexa’s lap and the brunette smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clarke. “They love the extravagance of Polis.”

              Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke’s jaw. “Where are they?”

              “They’re getting cleaned up. They should be out soon.” Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Did you know Aden knew about us?”

              “No, but we’re not exactly subtle.” Lexa said, speaking of their current position. “Does it bother you that people other than Titus are aware of us?”

              “Not at all.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek. “But we should get up. I’d like to tell my mom about us before she sees us in these positions.” She got up from Lexa’s lap and held out her hand. Lexa smiled and allowed Clarke to help her up from the rock. “Are you ready?” Clarke asked.

              “Lead the way.” Lexa was the commander of thirteen clans. She ended a war; she could handle Clarke’s mom and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

              Clarke stopped in front of the room that Raven would be staying in and glanced over at Lexa. “Nervous?”

              Lexa scoffed. “Your friends do not evoke that feeling in me.”

              Clarke smiled and knocked on the door. She heard Raven say, “come in” and entered the room with Lexa by her side. Raven and Octavia were sitting on the sofa located in the center of the room but stood when they saw who had walked in.

              “Octavia, Raven,” Lexa greeted them. “I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far.”

              “We are,” Octavia answered. “Thank you for having us.”

              Things went silent and Clarke knew she would probably have to carry this conversation. “You two should rest up. There’s a small celebration taking place tonight to honor the commander and what she has accomplished. Two months and there is still peace.”

              “I did not accomplish this alone, Clarke,” Lexa pointed out. “You have just as much to do with it as I do.”

              Clarke smiled at the brunette and Octavia watched on as Lexa returned the smile. She could definitely tell that the two had become close and was curious to know how close.

              “When does this celebration begin?” Raven asked. “I’m all for a good time.”

              “A few hours,” Clarke answered. “We’re going to go see my mom now but I’ll come back in a bit.”

              Octavia watched them leave before looking at Raven. “They seem close.”

              Raven shrugged. “Clarke’s one of Lexa’s ambassadors.”

              “Do you see any of her other ambassadors with their own room here?” Octavia asked. “I think there’s something going on there.”

              “I don’t think so, O. They probably don’t have anything in common. Besides, I doubt Clarke could see her in that way with all the bad blood between them, you know?”

              “Yeah, you’re right,” Octavia said, but she would definitely be paying more close attention to the two.

 

 

              Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand as they walked to the room her mother had been placed in. “Thank you again for letting my mom and friends stay here for a few days. They really needed to get away. It’s too bad not everyone wanted to come.”

              Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to place a kiss on the back of it. “Give them time. I am surprised Kane isn’t here.”  
              “He doesn’t want to leave Arkadia just yet. Things are still rocky over there after everything with Pike.” Clarke stopped in front of the room her mother had been placed in and knocked on the door. When she didn’t get an answer, she slowly pushed the door open but didn’t spot anyone inside. She entered the room and looked around, finally spotting her mom standing outside on the balcony. “Mom.”

              Abby turned around and smiled at seeing her daughter. “Sorry,” she said as she reentered the room. “It’s very nice here. Peaceful. I get why you enjoy being here so much. Hopefully you won’t miss it too much when you’re back in Arkadia.”

              Clarke tried to keep her expression neutral as she responded. “Polis is a very calm environment. We’ll go around the shops tomorrow. Just me and you. You’ll like it.”

              “That sounds nice,” Abby replied before looking at Lexa. “I hope you have been taking great care of my daughter during her stay here.”

              Lexa nodded. “I do my best.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “I can take care of myself, Mom. Anyway, there’s a celebration tonight. You should join us.”

              “I heard,” Abby said. “Titus explained to me the history of the past commanders. You have done an incredible thing for your people, Commander. You both have. I was hesitant about it before but I am glad we are part of your coalition.”

              Lexa smiled her thanks. “We are happy to have you.”

              “We?” Abby asked, knowing the other ambassadors hadn’t been pleased about the sky people joining them.

              “Clarke and I,” Lexa clarified.

              A knock sounded at the door and Lexa turned around to face it. “Enter.”

              A guard opened the door and bowed his head. “ _Heda,_ I am sorry to interrupt.” He walked further into the room and whispered to Lexa quietly in Trigedasleng.           

              Lexa nodded and looked at Abby. “I must take my leave now but I will see you tonight at the celebration.”

              Clarke frowned. “Is everything okay?”

              Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s lower back in a comforting gesture. “The job of a commander is never over, even when it comes to party decorations.”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Good luck.”

              Abby watched the two interact and decided she would have to keep a closer eye on Lexa in case the brunette’s intentions for her daughter weren’t as pure as she thought. Once Lexa slipped out of the room with her guard, Abby quirked a brow at her daughter.

              Clarke frowned. “What?”

              “ _We_ are happy to have you? It’s like she thinks this is your home.”

              “Well, it kind of is,” Clarke pointed out. “I was here before I left for Arkadia and I’ve been back for two months. And why were you talking to Titus?” Clarke asked as a way to change the subject.

              “I wanted to know more about grounder history,” Abby explained. “Should I not be talking to him?”

              “No, it’s fine,” Clarke replied. “Did you two talk about anything else?”

              “Just about the celebration,” Abby answered. “I’m actually looking forward to it. Oh, you know what. Titus did mention that I should see your room. He says it has the best view.”

              Her room. Her room that didn’t have any of her clothes in it and barely looked lived in. She probably should’ve planned for this. “Lexa’s room has the best view, actually.”

              “Oh,” Abby began. “Are you up there often?”

              Okay, so that backfired. “You know what, if you want to see an amazing view, I’ll take you to see the lake nearby. It’s surrounded by flowers. I love it there.” Clarke was relieved when her mother didn’t ask her anymore questions. She made a mental note to irritate Titus later.

 

 

              Lexa was in her room reading a book as she sat on her sofa waiting for Clarke to return. The blonde had been busy with their guests for hours and Lexa was missing her company. She hoped it wouldn’t be like this for the next few days. Lexa heard the door to the room open and smiled, knowing it was Clarke. No one else could open the door without announcing themselves first.

              Clarke closed the door gently and moved to join Lexa on the sofa. “I might have to tell my mom about us sooner rather than later. She’s deciphering everything we say to find a deeper meaning. And Octavia kept asking out of the blue questions about my love life.”

              Lexa set her book down and pulled Clarke closer. “Are they going to take up this much of your time tomorrow?”

              Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s side as the brunette put an arm around her shoulders. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

              Lexa sighed. “Yes, and you worry too much. You’ll be able to tell your mother about us when you are ready. Now will you answer my question?”

              Clarke smirked and moved to straddle Lexa’s thighs. “Why are you so grumpy?”

              Lexa wasn’t the clingy type. Clarke had free reign to go and do whatever she wanted but Lexa had spotted Clarke outside laughing and joking around with her friends and she had become worried. “I think I’m nervous now.”

              Clarke looked at Lexa. “Why?” She asked, any previous amusement over the brunette’s attitude was gone.

              “I enjoy what we have here, Clarke,” Lexa answered. “I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you.”

              Clarke placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s face. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise you. I miss my friends and my mom. I’m going to enjoy my time with them while I can but I’m not leaving with them.”

              Lexa’s response to Clarke’s words was to lean forward and capture the blonde’s lips with her own. The two kissed for several minutes before Clarke pulled away and began to lift her own shirt up over her head but she was stopped by Lexa. “The celebration starts soon. I will need more than a few minutes with you.”

               Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again before breaking the kiss to rest her forehead against the brunette’s. “Can I ask for a favor?”

              “Anything,” Lexa replied.

              “Can we be a little late? I want to piss Titus off.”

              Lexa chuckled and gently nipped at Clarke’s bottom lip before connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

                

               

             


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

              Lexa and Clarke arrived at the celebration and were immediately approached by Titus, who didn’t look pleased with them at all. “You are late,” he said to Lexa.

              Clarke looked at Titus with a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. “Sorry, my fault.”

              “That doesn’t surprise me,” Titus replied. “You’ve always been a distraction.”

              Lexa looked at Titus with anger shimmering in her eyes. “Titus,” she warned.

              Titus backed down. “Enjoy the celebration, _Heda.”_

Lexa watched Titus walk away before turning her attention back to Clarke. “Do you have to antagonize him?” She asked, clearly amused.  

              “He called me your bed warmer,” Clarke stated. “I’m going to piss him off for the rest of his life.”

              Lexa reached her hand up with the intention of cupping the side of Clarke’s face but when she remembered where they were, she let her hand drop back to her side. “That’s not what you are to me.”

              Clarke smiled at the adorable frown on Lexa’s face. “I know that. And please don’t talk to him about it. I’ll handle Titus on my own. For now, let’s have some fun. Go get drunk, Commander.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes as she smiled. “I do not get drunk, Clarke. Besides, I want to be very sober for the things I have planned for you later.” Her eyes trailed the length of her lover’s body. Clarke was wearing tight jeans and a long-sleeved low cut shirt. “And I would love for you to be aware enough to enjoy it.”

              Clarke let out a breath and her eyes moved to Lexa’s lips before meeting her gaze once more. Before she could say anything, Octavia and Raven approached them.

              “Hey, there you are,” Octavia said to Clarke as she handed her a cup. “Come join us.” Octavia noticed the way the leaders were looking at each other and knew that the two had at least blurred the lines of their friendship if they hadn’t crossed it already.

              Clarke thanked Octavia for the drink and looked back at Lexa, a question in her eyes.

              “Go,” Lexa urged her lightly. “Enjoy yourself.”

              Clarke wanted to take Lexa’s hand into her own and give it a light squeeze but settled for a small smile.

              “You two go ahead,” Octavia said. “I’ll be right there.”

              Clarke met Lexa’s gaze again and Octavia watched as the brunette nodded that it was okay for Clarke to leave them alone. Clarke gave Octavia a “behave yourself” look before walking away, hoping her friend wasn’t about to start something.

              “You and Clarke seem close,” Octavia said, not wasting any time getting to the point of their conversation.         

              “We have dealt with a lot together,” Lexa replied, not sure how much Clarke would want her to reveal.

              “Some might say that your relationship seems more than friendly,” Octavia continued.

              “If you have something to say, then say it.” Lexa wanted to get this conversation over with so she could enjoy the celebration.

              “I don’t know what game you’re playing here or what your end goal is, but using Clarke to achieve it won’t end well.”

              Lexa tilted her chin up slightly. “Careful,” she sneered. “You are making a lot of assumptions.”

              Octavia narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “There’s something going on between you two.”

              Lexa took a step towards Octavia. “Anything between us is none of your concern. You’re forgetting your place here.”

              Octavia knew she was pushing it. She took a deep breath and decided to go join Clarke and Raven. “My apologies, _Heda,”_ she said without an ounce of sincerity.

              Abby had noticed the tension between Octavia and Lexa and was on her way towards them when Octavia walked away. “Is everything okay?” She asked Lexa.

              “It seems Octavia still holds some animosity towards me,” Lexa stated.

              “Can you blame her?” Abby asked.

              Lexa fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I guess you still have problems with me as well.”

              “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you for what happened,” Abby admitted. “But I do appreciate what you did for my people. I’m sure it wasn’t easy to get them to understand.”

              “It wasn’t,” Lexa verified.

              “And I know Clarke, for whatever reason, has forgiven you” Abby continued. “I see you two have become close.”

              “Clarke is a leader,” Lexa stated. “She understands the decisions I had to make. And yes, we have grown to appreciate each other’s company.”

              Abby stared at Lexa for a moment before speaking. “And exactly how much have you been appreciating my daughter’s company, Commander?”

              “Just as much as she’s been appreciating mine, I suppose. We have become good friends,” Lexa answered, feigning ignorance to what Abby was really asking.

              Abby’s jaw clenched slightly. “I’m sure you’ll miss her when she’s gone. You can keep the radio so you two can stay in touch.”

              “That’s very kind of you,” Lexa said.

              Aden approached Lexa and smiled. “Sorry for interrupting, _Heda,”_ he began, excitedly. “We’re putting on a show for everyone and we were hoping you and Clarke could watch.”

              “Of course, Aden,” Lexa said. She scanned the crowd for Clarke and smiled when she saw the youngest of the Nightbloods pulling the blonde over to where the show was to take place. Two others were also pulling Raven and Octavia along. She looked to Abby. “Would you care to join us?”

              “Sure,” Abby said, curious to see what the kids were about to do.

              Lexa made her way over to the circle that had formed and moved to stand beside Clarke in the front of the crowd with Abby. Clarke glanced beside her at Lexa and brushed the back of her hand against the brunette’s, knowing no one would notice the action.

              Lexa looked beside her at Clarke, smiling before returning her attention to the two Nightbloods who were beginning to spar. They fought well, earning cheers whenever they did extra tricks to impress the crowd. She watched on for a few minutes as each child fought until Aden approached her with a staff. He handed it to her and she smiled before nodding to one of her warriors.

              Clarke sipped the drink Octavia had given her earlier and watched as Lexa moved elegantly. The young woman was breathtaking and watching her in her element made Clarke’s attraction for her grow.

              Raven looked beside her and definitely noticed the way Clarke was looking at Lexa. She had also seen how they were gazing at each other earlier as she and Octavia had approached them. Maybe there was something going on between the two. Raven chuckled to herself and shook her head. After everything she had been through, she didn’t have room for hate. She didn’t like what happened in the past but war wasn’t black and white. Being a leader wasn’t easy and in the end Lexa had done right by her people despite everything Pike had caused. If Clarke was able to forgive her, then there was no reason she couldn’t either.  “She’s impressive.”

              “She really is,” Clarke said without taking her eyes off of Lexa.

              Abby side eyed her daughter at the comment but said nothing. Right now wasn’t the time but tomorrow she would definitely be broaching the subject of her relationship with Lexa.

 

 

             

              Lexa was pulling the sheets to her bed down when the bedroom door opened and Clarke slipped inside. She smiled as watched the blonde slowly close the door before turning to face her. “Hi,” Clarke said as she approached the brunette.

              “Did you have fun tonight?” Lexa asked.

              Clarke smiled. “I did. I felt like my mom and Octavia were watching every move I made, though.”

              “That’s because they probably were,” Lexa said. “Octavia guessed that we were together and assumed that I’m using you for whatever plan she believes I’ve concocted. I didn’t verify anything for her, though. And your mother approached me about us as well. I have a feeling they know, Clarke.”

              Clarke sighed. “I know. I’ll talk to them about it tomorrow. I was hoping for more time.”

              “I’m sorry.”

              Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her gently. “It’s not your fault. I’ll deal with that tomorrow. Right now I want to focus on those things you claimed you had planned for me.” Lexa smirked and guided Clarke down onto the bed to make good on her word.

 

 

 

 

              The next morning, Abby had gotten up to go see if Clarke wanted to go walk around outside with her but she then realized she didn’t know where her daughter’s room was located. Every hall looked the same so she didn’t want to wander around and get lost. She was about to give up when she saw Titus.

              “Is there something I could help you with Abby?” Titus asked.

              “I’m looking for Clarke,” Abby said. “Could you tell me where she is?”

              Titus knew Lexa would be upset with him but if causing family drama would get Abby to take Clarke out of Polis, he would do it. “I’ll take you right to her.”

 

 

              Clarke was lying beneath Lexa catching her breath while Lexa placed gentle kisses along her neck. Clarke had never expected Lexa to be such a gentle lover but she was and Clarke felt like every time was their first. Even when they got adventurous and Lexa would take her against a wall or table, Clarke still felt like Lexa was being tender with her.

              “It’s your turn,” Clarke said, voice husky from their morning activities.

              “Not yet.” Lexa kissed Clarke and moved her hand down to find Clarke’s hand so she could clasp their fingers together. “Clarke,” she said against her lips.

              “Hm?”

              Lexa broke the kiss and looked into Clarke’s expressive blue eyes. “I want us to be bonded.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened at the sudden announcement. “Something tells me that’s not a sex kink.” Lexa frowned in confusion and Clarke didn’t allow herself to dwell on how adorable she looked. “Bonded? As in married?”

              “Yes,” Lexa replied. “Everyone would have to acknowledge you as my equal. Titus would have to respect you. If anything happened to me, you would be able to stay here. No one could force you out.”

              “Is that a law? I thought all commanders before you had died alone.”

              “They did,” Lexa confirmed. “I’m making it a law—now. What do you say, _Klark_ _kom Skaikru?_ ”

              Clarke’s mind was racing. This was sudden and she wasn’t sure if she was ready _._ Before she could voice any of her thoughts, the room door was being opened.  When Clarke looked to see who had dared to enter Lexa’s room, she was surprised and mortified to see her mother.

              “Ohmygod!” Abby rushed out before quickly leaving the room.

              Clarke groaned in embarrassment as she covered her eyes with her arm. “Please tell me that didn’t just happen.”

              Lexa sighed, angry at the interruption at such an important moment. “It did.” As she moved to get up, Clarke reached out to stop her.

              “Hey, we’ll talk about this later, okay?” Lexa nodded and got up to get dressed. Clarke let out a breath and rose to do the same.

              Lexa pulled her pants on and as she picked up her shirt, a thought hit her. “At least now you don’t have to worry about how to tell her.”

              Clarke froze and looked at Lexa in disbelief. “ _Shof op,”_ she said before tossing a pillow at the smiling brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

 

              Lexa stared hard at Titus as the man stood before her. Clarke had gone to talk to her mother, leaving Lexa to chastise the man for his behavior. “The _natblidas_ are more mature than you right now, Titus.”

              “ _Heda,_ ” Titus began.

              “Silence,” Lexa cut him off as she moved her arms behind her back. “Telling Abby about Clarke’s relationship with me was something Clarke wanted to do on her own. You ruined that for her. Now she has to do damage control instead. I don’t know why you dislike Clarke so much. She makes me a better leader.”

              “You were already a great leader,” Titus said. “Clarke makes you second guess yourself.”

              “She makes me think,” Lexa corrected him. “She makes me see the bigger picture. Do you see where we are now? Clarke helped me achieve peace.”

              “It nearly got you killed,” Titus pointed out. “What happens when there is another war or issue you must address? Is Clarke going to have a say in everything? She will steer you wrong one day, _Heda._ It is my job as your advisor to ensure that you make the right decisions. Clarke will be your downfall. There is a reason no commander has ever had a family. Love is weakness.”

              “No, Titus, it is not,” Lexa said. “It’s time for a change. Peace was only the first step. I know you are only trying to help but Clarke will not be my downfall like you think she will be. You will cause problems if you continue on like you have been. This is the last time I hope to say this.  Do you understand?”

              Titus nodded once. “ _Sha, Heda._ ”

              “And I want you to apologize to Clarke,” Lexa added.

              Titus let out an impatient breath at the order. “If you make me apologize, she’ll think she’s won whatever game it is we’ve been playing.”

              Lexa smirked. “I have no doubt about that. And while we’re on the subject, I won’t have you chastising Clarke for everything she does. I want her here and I will not let you push her away from me.”

              “I understand,” Titus said, reluctantly. “Anything else, _Heda_?”

              Lexa moved to sit down on her throne. “Yes,” she began. “I’ve asked Clarke to go through the bonding ceremony with me.”

              Titus’ shoulders dropped in exasperation. “Oh for the love of all that is holy.”

 

 

              Clarke was standing with her mother outside on the balcony waiting for the other woman to say something. She had been there for a few minutes, giving her mother time to wrap her mind around things but Abby had yet to say a word. “Well, are you going to say something?”

              Abby sighed. “I just don’t get it. Of all the people, Clarke, why her?”

              “I didn’t set out to fall in love with her, Mom,” Clarke explained. “It just happened.”

              Abby looked stunned by Clarke’s words. “In love? You’re in love… with _her._ Clarke, she left us to die. She convinced you to let a bomb drop on Ton DC. She-,”

              “She’s not a bad person,” Clarke cut her mom off. “She had to make tough choices. So did I. Lexa as a leader and Lexa as a person separate from her duties are two different people. She takes cares of me, she listens to me. No one has ever listened to me the way she does. She understands who I am and she’s important to me. I’m sorry if that’s hard for you to understand right now but I promise you, Mom, I’m so happy being with her.”

              Abby remained silent and looked back out at Polis while she tried to get her thoughts together.  After a moment, she sighed and turned to face her daughter. “She really treats you right?”

              Clarke nodded. “She does.”

              Abby sighed. “This will take some getting used to… _a lot_ of getting used to, but if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.”

              Clarke smiled and hugged her mother. “Thank you. That means so much to me.”

              Abby returned the hug. “You do have to think about how you two will work when you’re back in Arkadia.” Clarke pulled away from her mother and gave her an apologetic look. Abby understood what the look meant and shook her head. “You’re staying?”

              “I’m happy here,” Clarke stated. “I’m sorry, Mom. I don’t want to go back to Arkadia.”

              “You’re choosing the grounders over your people?” Abby asked, not accusingly, but with a sense of defeat.

              Clarke felt like they were backtracking and quickly tried to rectify things. “It’s not like that. Ever since landing on the ground every day has been a fight to survive. I’m happy now, Mom. I’ve found love in Polis and I’m choosing my happiness over everything else. I think I deserve it.”

              Abby studied her daughter for a moment before nodding. “You’re absolutely right. You do deserve it.” Abby hugged her daughter again. “I’m just going to hate not having you around.”

              “I’ll visit. I promise. Thank you for understanding. I hope you use some of your time here to get to know Lexa. Not the commander, but _Lexa._ She’s amazing. I think you’d really like her if you gave her a chance.”

              “I’ll do my best, sweetie,” Abby promised.

              “Okay,” Clarke breathed out, relieved that their conversation had gone so well. “I should go tell Raven and Octavia about this, too. I’ll come find you soon so we can have breakfast.” Clarke left her mother’s room and made her way to her own. When she entered her and Lexa’s room, she heard Lexa and Titus having an argument, but they stopped as she approached them.

              Clarke smiled, ignoring Titus as she went to Lexa, who was seated on the throne. She gripped either side of the armrest and bent down to kiss the brunette. Lexa was stunned by the action but it was only a few seconds before she returned the kiss, forgetting all about Titus being present in the room.

              Clarke pulled away from the kiss and winked at Lexa before standing up straight. “Oh, Titus,” Clarke said, pretending she hadn’t noticed him before. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”  
              Titus looked at Lexa as if to ask “do you see what I have to deal with from her” before looking back at Clarke. “I’m sure you didn’t. I take it your conversation went well with your mother.”

              “Very well,” Clarke replied. “I have to go talk to Octavia and Raven now but I just wanted to stop by to see how everything was going here.”

              “We’ve come to an understanding,” Lexa assured her. She raised an eyebrow at Titus and nodded in Clarke’s direction.

              Titus cleared his throat before addressing Clarke. “Ambassador, I apologize for bringing your mother to this room knowing that you would be indisposed. That was childish of me.”

              Clarke moved to sit down on Lexa’s lap, letting her legs dangle over the side, and Lexa instinctively placed one hand on Clarke’s lower back while the other one rested on one of the blonde’s knees. “Sorry, Titus, I didn’t catch that last part.” Clarke could’ve sworn she saw Titus’ eye twitch in irritation before he spoke.

              “My,” Titus began with a heavy sigh, “behavior has been childish.”

              Clarke smiled at how hard it was for the man to be doing this right now. “I’m sorry as well, Titus. I shouldn’t provoke you as much as I do.”

              “Is this a truce between you two?” Lexa asked, hoping it was.

              “Sure,” Clarke replied. “We can call a truce.”

              Titus knew he should’ve just walked away but the fact that Clarke was currently sitting on the throne bothered him to no end. “I only mean a slight amount of disrespect when I say that the throne is only meant for _Heda_ to occupy.”

              Clarke smirked. “I’m not sitting on the throne, Titus. I’m sitting on Lexa, who just happens to be sitting on the throne.

              Titus snapped.

              “How can I be civil with her, _Heda?!_ She-“

              “ _Em pleni,_ Titus,” Lexa cut him off. “Leave us.”

              Titus huffed and left the room causing Clarke to laugh. “I’m sorry,” she said to Lexa immediately upon Titus’ departure. “He really does make it too easy. Did your talk really go well?”

              “As well as can be expected,” Lexa answered as she rubbed her hand up and down Clarke’s thigh. “He wasn’t pleased about my proposal.”

              “You told him?” Clarke asked, surprised.

              Lexa nodded. “Did you not mention it to your mother?”

              “No, I didn’t think it was wise to push my luck with how well she was handling things,” Clarke admitted.

              “You’ve yet to give me an answer,” Lexa pointed out.

              Before Clarke could respond, there was a loud banging at the door. “Hey, Commander! Can Clarke come out to play?”

              Lexa sighed and Clarke gave her a knowing look. “I’m sorry. We _will_ talk about this before the day is over.” She placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and stood from her lap to go join her friend.

              Raven raised a curious brow as Clarke exited the room. “So I asked one of the guards to take me to your room and they brought me here. I then asked, out of curiosity, where Lexa’s room was and they said you share the same room. You’re totally doing the commander aren’t you?”

              “You don’t beat around the bush do you?” Clarke sighed.

              Raven laughed. “No, but apparently you do.”

              “Ohmygod,” Clarke groaned. “Come on,” she tugged the brunette’s wrist gently. “Where’s Octavia?”

              “In her room,” Raven replied. “She’s going to flip, Clarke.”

              “Yeah, I’m not expecting her to take this well.”

              Once they reached Octavia’s room, Clarke knocked and entered when she heard Octavia tell them to come in.

              “Hey,” Octavia greeted them as she brushed her damp hair. “I was going to come find you two in a bit. What are our plans for the day?”

              “Well first Clarke has some news for us,” Raven said, moving to sit down on the sofa.

              Octavia frowned. “Everything okay?”

              “Everything’s great,” Clarke assured her. “I just… I have someone important in my life and I wanted to tell you about th-,”

              “I swear, Clarke,” Octavia cut her off, “if you’re hooking up with Lexa, I’m-,”

              “I’m not hooking up with Lexa,” Clarke replied. “I’m _with_ her. I love-,”           

              “What the hell?” Octavia snapped. “Do you know how many deaths are on her hands? Are you forgetting about the mountain?”

              “I haven’t forgotten, Octavia. I just understand. Have you forgotten what I did to save our people? I think my body count is higher than Lexa’s at this point and you don’t hate me, do you?”

              Octavia sighed. “Of course not, but this is different. She-,”

              “She makes me happy,” Clarke continued.

              Octavia shook her head. “You can’t trust her. Lincoln-,” Octavia stopped and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. “Lincoln’s dead because of her.”

              “That’s not fair,” Clarke replied.

              “She had him banned. If he hadn’t been in Arkadia, he would still be alive. I would still have him.”

              “She lifted the ban,” Clarke reminded her.

              “He should’ve never been banned to begin with,” Octavia spat. “Her actions-,”

              “No!” Clarke snapped back. “Pike’s actions… _Bellamy’s_ actions caused his death. I’m sorry, Octavia. I am, but your anger is misdirected.”

              “I have enough anger to go around,” Octavia said, voice dangerously low.

              Clarke took a step towards the brunette. “I’m sorry you’re hurting so much and trust me, I understand loss. I know how suffocating the rage feels. I’m here for you.”

              “We both are,” Raven assured Octavia. “It won’t happen tomorrow…or maybe not anytime soon, but you will be okay.”

              “Take this time in Polis to heal,” Clarke said, gently. “You don’t have to go back to Arkadia. You can stay here for as long as you’d like.” She looked to Raven. “And that goes for you, too.”

              Raven smiled. “As amazing as that sounds, Arkadia would go to shit without me. Prolonged visits for sure, though.”

              Clarke smiled at the mechanic before looking back at Octavia. “Give Lexa a chance, Octavia. I know you won’t regret it.”

              “You’re happy?” Octavia asked.

              Clarke nodded. “For the first time in a _really_ long time, yes.”

              “Then I guess that’s all that matters,” Octavia said. “I’ll give her a chance… but I’m not promising anything.”

              “That’s all I’m asking.”

              Raven smiled as Clarke and Octavia hugged. She had a feeling that maybe everything would actually be okay for once on this shitty Earth. “Okay,” she said as she got up. “When’s breakfast?”

              Clarke and Octavia laughed as they pulled out of their embrace. “Let me get my mom and I’ll meet you two outside.”

              “Wait,” Octavia stopped the blonde as she reached the door. “Maybe… maybe you can invite Lexa.”

              Clarke smiled and looked at Octavia. “I’ll do that.” She left the room feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her. She was walking down the hall when she spotted Lexa talking with Aden.

              Lexa saw Clarke and gestured to Aden. “Clarke, Aden would like a word.”

              Aden turned to face Clarke, standing straight and maintaining his stoic expression as best he could but Clarke could tell that he was upset. “Toryn says your mom and friends are here because they’re taking you back to Arkadia. Is that true?”

              Clarke smiled and shook her head. “No, Aden, it’s not true.” Clarke could see the relief wash over the boy.

              “I was just checking,” Aden said, not wanting to see emotional about the whole thing. “Toryn was worried that you were leaving.”

              Lexa smiled at the obvious lie. “Go join the other Nightbloods, Aden. Your training will be starting soon.”

              “ _Sha, Heda,”_ Aden said before walking away.

              Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and brushed a strand of hair from the blonde’s face. “See? You’d be greatly missed if you were to leave.”

              Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa. “Then it’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere,” she said against her lips.

              Yeah, she had definitely found love in Polis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

 

              “So, Lexa,” Raven began as she sat with everyone at a table outside eating breakfast. “What do you and Clarke do for fun?”

              This was the first time since breakfast started that Lexa had been spoken to directly and Clarke appreciated Raven for including the brunette. Abby and Octavia were being nice but it was obvious it would take them awhile to warm up to Lexa.

              Lexa looked across the table at Raven with an unreadable expression. Clarke knew Lexa had her guard up but she hoped she would relax as breakfast went on. “We enjoy quiet moments together. Clarke likes to draw or paint while I read. She’s also taken up sparring. I’ve been teaching her how to defend herself.”

              Clarke scoffed. “Learning to fight is not fun at all. I get the strict, no-complaints-allowed Commander when we spar.”

              “Your safety is important,” Lexa stated. “Teaching you how to fight is serious.”

              “Agreed,” Octavia said. “Maybe we can spar later and you can show me where you’re at. I could even teach you a thing or two.”

              Clarke shook her head. “No thanks. Indra trained you and she’s been banned from teaching me. I’d rather not have you thrusting her lessons on me.”

              Octavia chuckled. “She didn’t take it easy on you at all, did she?”

              “I still hurt when I think about our last sparring session… a _month_ ago. So yeah, not fun.”

              “You live in this big majestic place,” Raven pointed out. “There isn’t anything else you do for fun?”

              “Our baths together are nice,” Lexa replied, not sure what more Raven was looking for.

              Clarke had been about to take a bite of her breakfast but stopped and blushed as Raven snickered and her mother narrowed her eyes at Lexa. Even Octavia was smirking in amusement. Her next words were to Lexa in Trigedasleng. _“I don’t think she was looking for something that personal.”_

              Lexa shrugged. _“She wanted to know what we do for fun. Our baths are very enjoyable.”_

Octavia laughed and Clarke remembered that the other brunette spoke the language.

              “English, please,” Raven begged. “I need to hear this.”

              Abby cleared her throat. “Why don’t we talk about something else? Lexa, how old are you?”

              “I have seen twenty-three summers,” Lexa answered.

              “Twenty-three?” Abby repeated. “That’s five years older than Clarke.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Mom, please. The age difference isn’t big.”

              Abby decided to try a different topic. “I’ve noticed that the Nightbloods seem to adore you,” she began as she picked up her cup of water. “All the kids, actually. You’re really good with them.”

              “Children are important. It is vital that they are treated well. I would love to raise a child with Clarke one day.”

              Abby had been sipping her water when Lexa said that and was now choking on it. She coughed and cleared her throat while Clarke blushed once more and Raven and Octavia tried not to laugh out loud. “I hope you mean in the far future,” Abby said. “Clarke is still just a child herself.”

              Clarke held up her hand to stop her mother from continuing before looking at Lexa. _“Another too personal response.”_

Lexa rolled her eyes. _“How am I supposed to converse with your mother if she becomes upset by everything I say, Clarke? Maybe I should go.”_

              Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand. _“Please stay. You’re at least trying and that means a lot to me.”_

              Lexa turned her hand in Clarke’s so that she could hold the blonde’s hand. “ _As you wish, Clarke.”_ She noticed a crumb on the corner of Clarke’s mouth from the meal they were eating and smiled before releasing Clarke’s hand to rub it away with her thumb. 

_“_ Thanks _,”_ Clarke smiled, turning her head to kiss the palm of Lexa’s hand before the brunette pulled it away.

“Enough affection,” Raven said, feigning annoyance. “We’re trying to eat here.” Clarke smiled, sheepishly before returning to her breakfast.  

              Abby had witnessed the gentleness between the two and it warmed her heart. It was nice to see her daughter without the weight of the world on her shoulders. _Let’s try this again._ She thought. “Lexa, did you grow up in Polis? Do your parents live here?” There. An innocent question.

              “Once it was discovered that I was a Nightblood, I was sent here to train at a young age. I didn’t see my parents after that and I later learned that they died in Mount Weather before I was called to lead my people.”

              “Oh,” Abby replied, not expecting such a depressing answer. It was a start, though, and that was better than nothing.

             

 

              Lexa was sitting in a large floor level tub, head resting against the edge with her eyes closed, when she felt a change in the atmosphere. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Clarke undressing. “Are you upset that breakfast went poorly?”

              Clarke smirked. “Did it? I thought that was a great success. Anytime there’s no yelling or violence is a good thing.” She stepped onto the stairs leading into the tub and smiled as Lexa’s eyes took her in.

              “I like when it is just us,” Lexa admitted as Clarke moved to sit between her legs. She rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder and kissed her neck. “I’m most at peace when I’m alone with you.”

              Clarke smiled. “I feel the same way.” She took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes as she rested the back of her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

              Lexa wanted to bring up her proposal but didn’t want to seem impatient by asking about it again when Clarke might not be ready to discuss it.

              “You’re thinking too hard,” Clarke said. “Care to share?”

              Lexa was silent for a moment before speaking up. “The proposal,” she began, tentatively. “You said we’d talk about it.”

              Clarke turned her head and brushed her nose against Lexa’s neck. “The answer is yes, Lexa. I want to go through the bonding ceremony with you. I only ask one thing.”

              “Anything, Clarke,” Lexa replied, a rush of happiness coursing through her.

              “I want to go through an engagement period first. We’ll enjoy how things are now with the promise that one day we’ll be bonded.”

              “How long is this engagement period?” Lexa asked, curiously.

              “As long as we want it to be,” Clarke answered. “I just want to enjoy our relationship as it is before we take any other steps.”

              Lexa smiled. “So you are my betrothed?”

              Clarke laughed lightly, hearing the contained excitement in Lexa’s voice. “Yes, I am your betrothed.”

              Lexa pushed Clarke away from her gently and turned her around. “We should celebrate.”

              Clarke nodded. “We definitely should,” she said before kissing Lexa.  

 

 

              Abby approached Titus, who was watching the Nightbloods as they sparred. “Titus,” she said, stopping beside him. “Have you seen, Clarke?”

              “If you can’t find her, she is probably with _Heda_ ,” Titus replied. “They have a lot to discuss if Lexa means to make Clarke her wife.”

              “Pardon?” Abby asked with a frown.

              “The bonding ceremony,” Titus clarified as he continued to watch the children spar. “Clarke will no doubt gain more responsibilities. There’s not even a title for the spouse of a commander. I-,”

              “Wait,” Abby stopped him. “Clarke and Lexa are getting married?”

              Titus finally looked at Abby and saw how confused she looked. He sighed, knowing he had just done something wrong. “You weren’t aware?”

              “I can’t say that I was,” Abby said, shocked by this information. “She’s eighteen. She can’t get married.”

              “If I’ve learned anything about Clarke, it is that she does whatever she wants. Thinking otherwise will only cause you stress.”

              “Oh believe me, I know,” Abby said. “I’m going to go speak to them. Thank you, Titus.”

              Titus had gone back to focusing on the Nightbloods when he realized that Lexa and Clarke might think he purposely told Abby about their betrothal. Sighing, he ordered the children to continue their lesson before moving to catch up with Abby. He missed the simpler days when Lexa wasn’t in love with Clarke Griffin.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

 

              Clarke was lying in bed with Lexa, resting after thoroughly exerting themselves. “People are probably wondering where we are.”

              Lexa was lying on her stomach with her eyes closed as she spoke. “I’m not concerned about anything or anyone outside of this room right now, Clarke.”

               Clarke smiled and bent down to place a kiss on Lexa’s shoulder. “We can’t stay in bed. I wish we could but we have guests to entertain.”

              “They’re not children; they can entertain themselves.” Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Clarke with a small smile. “I would, however, enjoy entertaining you.”  
              Clarke let out a breathy laugh. “And how do you suppose you’ll do that?”

               Lexa moved so that she was on top of Clarke and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as her hand slid down the blonde’s stomach.

              Clarke gasped at the first touch of Lexa’s fingers and slipped her tongue into the commander’s mouth. They kissed until Clarke had to pull away for air and Lexa immediately moved her lips to Clarke’s neck.

              Clarke arched into Lexa’s touch. “ _Jok ai, Heda,”_ she breathed out.

              Lexa stilled at the command and pushed herself up to look into Clarke’s eyes. Her own eyes were dark with lust as she gazed at her love. “Say that again,” she ordered in a voice barely above a whisper.

              Clarke leaned up to capture Lexa’s lips with her own and kissed for a few seconds before pulling away, nipping at her bottom lip. She smirked as she dug her nails lightly into Lexa’s side. “ _Jok ai, Heda.”_

              Lexa surged down, pressing her lips against Clarke’s with renewed hunger. This was going to be amazing. Clarke could feel it. She was shaking in anticipation with how good Lexa was about to take her.

              “Lexa, tou-,”

              A loud knock at the door echoed through the room and Clarke stopped Lexa from moving off of her. “Just ignore it, _please._ ” She wanted this. She wanted _Lexa_ like this. Lexa nodded and was about to kiss Clarke when the knock came again.

              “Clarke!” Abby called from outside the door. “A bonding ceremony?!”

              Clarke cursed under her breath and Lexa sighed as she moved off of the blonde. “Give us a moment!” Clarke yelled back in frustration. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Lexa. “I’m going to kill, Titus.”

              Lexa pulled her shirt on. “Be my guest,” she said, also annoyed by the interruption.

              Once they were both decent, Lexa placed an assuring kiss on Clarke’s lips before standing tall and readying herself for Abby Griffin. “Enter.”

              The door opened and Abby stormed into the room. “You’re getting married? When were you going to tell me?”

              “Later,” Clarke replied. “A lot later.” She narrowed her eyes at Titus.

              “I wasn’t aware that she didn’t know,” Titus informed them. “I can’t be held accountable.”

              “Clarke,” Abby began. “You’re-,”

              “I know I’m young,” Clarke cut her off. “And I know this relationship is only a few months in, but Mom, I’m doing what makes me happy. Life is too short to live it any other way.”

              “Abby,” Lexa began. “May we have a word in private?”

              Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa in confusion.

              “I would like that,” Abby said.

              Clarke hoped whatever she was about to say to her mother went over well. “I’ll be right outside,” she said to Lexa before leaving the room with Titus.

              Once they were gone, Lexa began to speak before Abby could. “I recognize that it is difficult for you to watch Clarke grow up so quickly. And it must be even harder for you to accept that she has found solace in Polis—with _me,_ but I assure you that I only want the best for her. In this world where life demands so much of us time and time again—we have each other. We understand each other better than anyone else ever could. I love your daughter and I can’t promise much, but I can promise you that I will cherish her. I have no ill intentions here, Abby. I only wish to see Clarke happy; to be the reason only elevates my own happiness.”

              Anything negative Abby wanted to say about the future bonding ceremony vanished from her mind and she was overcome with relief. Relief that Lexa really did seem to have the best of intentions for Clarke and maybe she didn’t have to worry so much all the time because Clarke had Lexa.

 

 

 

              Clarke and Titus were still waiting outside, impatiently, when Clarke decided to voice her frustration with the man. “Why are you trying to sabotage my relationship with Lexa?”

              “I did not mean to tell your mother of your betrothal,” Titus replied.  

              “If you weren’t such an ass, I’d believe that,” Clarke retorted.

              Titus narrowed his eyes at Clarke. “I have served many commanders. I am an important figure. I am to be respected.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “I don’t give respect freely.”

              “You are impossible. I don’t understand why Lexa couldn’t be interested in someone who isn’t so vocal about her dislike of everything I do.”

              “Maybe you should stop doing things I dislike,” Clarke suggested. Abby exited Lexa’s room before Titus could comment and Clarke looked at her, curiously. “Is everything okay?”

              Abby smiled. “You’re both very lucky to have each other.”

              Clarke returned the smile before going back into her room. “What happened?”

              “I explained to her how much you mean to me,” Lexa replied. “She just wants you safe and happy, Clarke. She’s content now knowing that I want the same thing.”

              “How are you so perfect?” Clarke asked, truly in awe of the woman before her.

              Lexa tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Everyone is flawed, Clarke. Perfection is not-,”

              Clarke chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Lexa, just kiss me.”

              Lexa kissed Clarke and it deepened quickly but before things could intensify between them, someone knocked on the door.

              “Seriously?” Clarke huffed.

              “What?” Lexa snapped at whoever was at the door.

              The door was pushed open and Raven entered. “Geez, what kind of welcome is that?”

              “Sorry,” Clarke said, sheepishly. “We were-,”

              “About to bang?” Raven responded, teasingly. “You’ll have time for that later. We want to go exploring.”

              Clarke blushed at Raven’s bluntness. “Okay, we’ll meet you guys outside.”

              Once Raven left the room, Clarke looked at Lexa. “Just a few more days and it’ll be just us again.”

              “What did Raven mean when she used the term bang?” Lexa asked, curiously.   

              Clarke laughed lightly. “I’ll show you later,” she promised before linking her fingers with Lexa’s and exiting the room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

 

              Lexa was outside with Raven and Octavia, playing a game of sorts with the two. They each had a bow and arrow and were shooting targets that had been set up a few feet away from them. Raven had never used a bow before but she had caught on quickly and with some instruction from Lexa, she was holding her own.

              “So how did you and Clarke officially get together?” Octavia asked as Lexa prepared to shoot at a target.

              Lexa focused on her target and said, “she kissed me” before releasing the arrow. It sailed through the air, easily hitting its intended target. Lexa looked at Octavia. “I had wanted to kiss her on many occasions but after the first time, I wanted to wait for her to be ready.”

              Raven looked at Lexa, curious to know more. “The first time? You had kissed before?”

              Lexa nodded. “Before the war on Mount Weather I kissed Clarke but the time wasn’t right. She wasn’t ready.”

              “Wow, you two were a long time in the making,” Octavia said, surprised as she readied her bow and arrow. “Clarke told us about your proposal.” Octavia had been surprised by it but she was happy for her friend. Life really was too short not to follow your heart. “I trust that you’ll treat her right.”

              Lexa nodded. “Of course.”

              “Raven smirked as a thought hit her. “Who tops? I need to know this for my life to be complete.”

              Octavia shook her head in exasperation. “Raven,” she chided.

              “Don’t kill my fun, Blake,” Raven replied before looking back at Lexa. “So?”

              Lexa frowned. “I do not understand your question.”

              “It’s an important _Skaikru_ belief that there’s a dominant and submissive person in a relationship,” Raven explained with a grin.

              “Neither of us is submissive,” Lexa replied. “We’re leaders and we support each other.”

              Raven shook her head. “That’s great but I’m talking about when you’re alone. When you’re being intimate who takes control?”

              “Clarke’s going to kick your ass,” Octavia muttered to the brunette who simply waved her off.

              “That depends on the situation and the mood we are in. We’re fluid about such things.”

              “But who is more dominate? Who’s the top?”

              Lexa furrowed her brows as she thought about it. “Well, I am usually on top but Clarke controls things most of the time.”

              “Power bottom Griffin and service top commander,” Raven laughed. “I love it. Who would’ve thought, huh?”

              Octavia couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not me.”

              “Do Sky People believe one is better than the other?” Lexa asked. “Am I not seen as a fit companion now?”

              Raven smiled and placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, which caused the commander to look at Raven’s hand as if it were a foreign object. No one touched her. Only Clarke. “You’re perfect for Clarke. No worries, Commander.” Raven moved her hand from Lexa’s shoulder and returned her attention to their game.

              “Which are you, Raven?” Lexa asked, guessing that it was important to know if sky people were dominate or submissive.

              Raven grinned. “I’m a top all the way.”

              Octavia rolled her eyes. “Really?”

              Raven shot her arrow and smiled proudly as it hit its target. “What? Don’t believe me?” She asked Octavia. “I could prove it to you,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend.

              Octavia laughed and playfully pushed the mechanic. “You’re an idiot.”

              Clarke approached the three, stopping to stand beside Lexa. She had been tending to Aden, who had become injured while sparring and now had a sprained wrist. “Hey, what are you three up to?”

              Octavia held up her bow. “Just some friendly competition.”

              “And conversation,” Raven added with a grin. Raven set her bow down on the table nearby where a few arrows rested. “I better go rest my leg.”

              Octavia knew Raven was trying to make her escape before Lexa revealed anything about their discussion and smiled in amusement. “I’ll go with you. We’ll see you later, Clarke. This was fun, Lexa.”

              “Yeah,” Raven agreed. “We should definitely spend some more time together before we leave.”

              Lexa nodded her agreement and watched the two leave before looking at Clarke. “How is Aden?”

              “He’s fine,” Clarke assured her. “Did you enjoy your time with Raven and Octavia?”

              “I did,” Lexa set her bow down where Raven had placed hers. “They taught me something new about sky people beliefs.”

              “Oh, what beliefs?” Clarke asked.

              “The belief that there is a top and a bottom in every relationship,” Lexa explained. “Raven referred to you as a power bottom after I explained to her that you usually control things even though I’m on top a majority of the time.”

              Clarke was quiet as she thought about how she was going to kill her friends. She shook her head and linked her fingers with Lexa’s before tugging her along. “No more spending time with them unless I’m present.”

              “Is something wrong?” Lexa asked, confused. “I thought you wanted us to get along.”

              “I do. I just think there are some things that should stay private between us that they might want to know.”

              “I disclosed too much,” Lexa realized. “I apologize, Clarke. I was only trying to get along with your friends.”

              “I’m not upset, Lexa. My friends are misfits and I just need to be around to make sure they behave. Discussions of tops and bottoms is not usual sky people conversation nor is it one of our beliefs. It’s a private thing between a couple.”

              “They were making fun of me?” Lexa asked, angrily.

              “No, not at all.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles. “They were just having fun with you. That’s actually a good thing. They’re becoming comfortable around you.”

              Lexa relaxed and was quiet as she enjoyed the walk she found herself on with Clarke. After a few minutes, Lexa had a thought that she just had to voice. “Clarke,” she began. “Are you satisfied with my position as a service top?”

              Clarke couldn’t help but let out a light laugh. “Lexa, I’m more than satisfied with any position we find ourselves in while having sex. I just love being with you.” Lexa smiled at the answer as the two continued their quiet walk together.

 

 

              Octavia was with Raven in her room, sitting on the sofa talking, when they heard a knock at the door. “Yeah?” Octavia called out.

              The door was pushed open and Clarke entered, fixing her friends with stern stares.

              Octavia stood immediately. “Okay, before you say anything, it was all Raven.”

              “Traitor,” Raven huffed as she stood up. “Clarke it was hilarious. I had to do it. Besides, I was curious.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes but a smile pulled at her lips. “No more asking Lexa personal questions about our sex life.”             

              “Won’t happen again,” Octavia promised.

              “Can we ask you?” Raven asked, curiously.

              “Raven,” Clarke chided.

              “What? I’m just so intrigued by you two. The sky girl who fell from the sky and into once ruthless commander’s heart. It’s all very sweet.”

              “I do have to agree with that,” Octavia admitted. “You two are disgustingly cute together.”

              Clarke smiled at her friends. “Thank you.” She gestured behind her at the door. “I’m going to go play with the Nightbloods. Want to come?”

              Octavia frowned. “Won’t Titus be upset if we interrupt their lessons?”

              Clarke grinned. “Yes.”

              Octavia laughed as she followed Clarke out of the room with Raven. Today had been the first time she had smiled and laughed so much since Lincoln’s death. The pain was still there but it wasn’t overwhelming. She definitely understood Clarke’s reasoning for wanting to stay. The blonde had found in Polis and now Octavia was healing in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

 

              Clarke smiled as she approached the Nightbloods when she noticed that Lexa was already with them. Lexa was sitting cross-legged on the ground while the children sat before her, listening to one of her lessons. Lexa glanced up when she saw movement and smiled when she caught Clarke’s gaze. “It seems we have more who would like to join in on our lesson for the day.”

              Raven made a face and held up a hand. “I’m good on life lessons. Thanks, though.”

              Octavia looked at her friends and back at the group of children before shrugging and moving to sit with them. Clarke remained where she was with Raven as Lexa continued her lesson, smiling as the children listened intently to their commander.

              Abby noticed Clarke from where she was a few feet away talking to one of the healers about medicine. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said, politely before going to see what her daughter and the others were up to. “Hey,” she whispered as she stood beside Clarke. “What are we doing?”

              Raven sighed. “I’m being bored, Octavia’s being a commander’s pet and Clarke’s swooning.”

              Clarke blushed lightly. “I am not swooning. I’m listening.”

              “Yeah, while you swoon over your commander,” Raven said. “I was promised playtime.”

              Clarke shook her head in exasperation. “Patience, Raven.”

              Abby watched as Lexa spoke to the children, even joking with them a little. She noticed how patient the brunette was when a boy asked a question, obviously shy about speaking up as he tripped over his words, and it made Abby smile. Lexa was definitely proving herself to be more than who Abby thought she was.

              “Okay,” Lexa said, ready to end the lesson. “Who remembers the three pillars of being a commander?” Aden’s hand was the first up and Lexa nodded at him. “Go ahead, Aden.”

              “Wisdom, strength and compassion,” Aden answered, confidently.

              “Very good,” Lexa said, pleased. “That is it for today.” She stood up and looked down at the children. “I don’t believe the ambassador and her friends came over just to hear my lesson.”

              One of the kids perked up and looked over at Clarke. “Will you play with us, _Wanheda?_ ” 

              Clarke smiled brightly at the little girl. “Of course.” She had become used to the nightbloods calling her wanheda. She didn’t flinch at it like she used to. Aden had even said she was more a protector of her people than she was a commander of death so the title had adopted a new meaning for her personally.  

              The other children cheered excitedly as they got up and rushed off to where there was an open field where they could play. A few stayed behind to walk with Clarke and Lexa, one little girl standing between them as she held each of their hands.

              One of the girls looked at the brace on Raven’s leg as the mechanic walked and pulled curiously at one of the straps.

              “Hey, little grounder. Not a toy,” Raven said, causing the girl to quickly pull her hand away. She looked to her commander, thinking she was about to get in trouble but Lexa said nothing.

              “What’s it for?” the girl asked as she poked at Raven’s leg.

              “It helps me walk,” Raven explained, impatiently.

              “You never learned as a baby?” the girl asked, confused.

              Raven smiled at the girl’s confusion. “I got hurt and my leg stopped working properly. The brace helps me walk.”

              The girl smiled and reached up to take Raven’s hand into her own, causing the brunette to frown. “Clarke,” she whispered. “It’s holding my hand.”

              Clarke looked at her friend and laughed lightly at the scene. “Kahlan, you’ve made a new friend?” The girl nodded and Raven rolled her eyes but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

              Octavia had departed from her friends and was currently kicking a ball around with the other children while they waited for the others to catch up. The young warrior looked over at the others and yelled to them, “Get a move on it!”

              “We’re coming!” Clarke called back before looking over at Aden. “How’s your wrist, Aden?”

              Aden touched the cloth that had been wrapped securely around his hand and wrist. “It doesn’t hurt much at all. Titus says I’m still expected to train tomorrow.”

              “Of course he did,” Clarke said, not surprised that the man wouldn’t let Aden have at least a day to relax. If he was older, she’d let it go, but Aden was only a child and she didn’t want him to be pushed so hard. She looked at Lexa and the brunette sighed.

              “He is to attend combat training tomorrow. A sprained wrist does not keep a strong warrior down.” Clarke rolled her eyes but Lexa only smiled. “You can’t have your way all the time, Clarke.”

               Clarke sighed. “I know but it’s nice when I’m able to.”

              “I’ve spoiled you,” Lexa stated, amused.

              The little girl walking between them released their hands and took off to join the others once they were closer to them.

              “What are we playing?” Raven asked.

              “Crate ball,” Aden replied. “There are two teams and the goal is to kick the ball past the ball blocker and into the large crate behind them.”

              Raven saw two large rectangular crates on either side of the field with the opening facing out towards them. “That sounds like a lot of running. I’m going to have to sit this one out.”

              Clarke placed a hand on Raven’s shoulder. “You can play, Raven. We’ll make it work for you.”

              Raven quirked a brow. “I can’t run, I can’t kick a ball and I won’t be fast enough to block the ball. I’m useless.”

              “That’s not true,” Clarke protested. “You can play.”

              “Yeah,” Abby jumped in. “You should at least try.”

              “We’ll play together,” Kahlan announced. “You use your right leg to kick and I’ll only use my left leg,” she moved Raven’s hand to her shoulder. “Lean on me for support so you don’t put pressure on your bad leg.”

              Raven was touched. This girl, who couldn’t be any older than ten, didn’t want her to be left out of the game and had found a way to include her. “Okay, we can try that out.” Clarke ruffled Kahlan’s hair as she walked past them to start separating everyone in to teams. Raven looked to Lexa, who had taken a seat on the ground. “What are you doing?”

              “Lexa doesn’t play these games,” Clarke called to her. “She’ll just be keeping score.”

              Octavia scoffed and looked at the commander. “Seriously? I wanted to play against you and win.”

              Lexa smirked. “We can spar tomorrow if you wish to see if you can beat me in combat.”

              Octavia grinned and nodded. “You’re on.”

              Clarke shook her head at the two and then frowned as she watched her mother sit down beside Lexa. “Mom, what are you doing?”

              “I’ll keep score with Lexa,” Abby said. “I’ve never played a sport in my life.”

              “It’ll be fun,” Clarke promised her. “You can’t sit with Lexa. You’ll end up talking to her and she’ll lose track of the score.”

              Lexa quirked a brow. “I am capable of keeping track of the score and holding a conversation, Clarke.”

              “You’re playing,” Clarke said to her mother. She wanted the woman to have fun and do things she wasn’t able to do while growing up on the Ark.

              “Fine,” Abby sighed as she got up. “Just go easy on me.”

              Clarke quickly separated everyone onto a team and then rushed over to Lexa. “Good luck kiss,” she said as she dropped to her knees. She kissed the brunette before rejoining everyone on the field. “What?” She asked as Raven stared at her.

              “You two are so ridiculous. How are you even leaders with your heart eyes and constant swooning?”

              “Right?” Octavia joined in. “ _Wanheda_ my ass. More like sappyheda.”

              Raven erupted with laughter and Clarke rolled her eyes at the teasing. “If you two are done, we can start the game.”

              “Sappyheda and Commander heart eyes,” Raven laughed. After her laughter died down she took a deep breath. “Okay, now I’m done. Let’s do this.”

              If Clarke happened to kick the ball during the game on several occasions where it hit Octavia and Raven... well, it was totally by accident.  


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

             

              Raven was exhausted and her leg was hurting a little more than usual but she felt good. She had unexpectedly enjoyed playing crate ball with her friends and the kids. She was about to sit down for a moment to relax in her room when she heard a knock at the door. “Yeah?” She called.

              Lexa entered the room and walked over to the brunette before holding out a medium-sized wooden box for Raven to take. “This will help with your leg.”

              Raven took the box and opened it, seeing it packed with vials that contained a green liquid. “What is it?”

              “Rub an entire vial of that liquid onto your leg and the pain should lessen or go away,” Lexa explained. “That should be enough to last you awhile.”

              Raven was surprised by the kindness but skeptical of the medicine. “Did Clarke make you come give this to me?”

              “Clarke doesn’t know I’m here,” Lexa answered.

              Raven sat the box down on the table beside her. “Well, thank you. I appreciate it. This was very kind of you.”

              “Of course,” Lexa said before turning to leave.

              “Hey, do your friends approve of you and Clarke being together?” Raven asked, curiously.

              Lexa turned back around to face the mechanic. “I do not have friends other than Clarke.”

              “Who did you have before Clarke?” Raven asked. “You know, to talk to about your feelings and to spend time with doing things other than being a commander?”

              “I had Costia and my mentor, Anya,” Lexa replied. “Both are dead now.”

              Raven was stunned. She at least had a lot of friends and Abby as her mother figure. “You don’t have anyone else?”

              “I have Clarke. She is more than enough.”

              “Well, you might not want us but you have me and Octavia now,” Raven said. “And let’s not make it a big deal,” she quickly added. “That mushy feelings stuff can stay between you and your girlfriend.”

              “Girlfriend?” Lexa repeated the unfamiliar word.

              “That’s what Sky People call their female significant other when they are dating.”

              Lexa let the word roll around in her head for a moment. “It doesn’t make sense,” she concluded. “Clarke and I have an intimate relationship. She is more than a female friend. She’s my lover. You would be my girlfriend.”

              Raven laughed. “Let’s not go around telling people that. Actually, you should only inform Clarke of it. It’s very important that she knows.”  

              A knock sounded at the door and Octavia pushed it open without waiting for a response. “Oh, hey,” she said when she saw Lexa in the room. “I hope we’re still on for sparring tomorrow.” She moved to stand beside Raven. “I’m looking forward to it.”

              Raven laughed. “Looking forward to getting your ass kicked?”

              Octavia narrowed her eyes at her friend. “I can hold my own.”

              “We will still spar,” Lexa promised her. “I won’t go easy on you so I hope you fight as well as you seem to think you do.”

              Octavia grinned. “I hope you’re not underestimating me.”

              “A warrior should never underestimate their opponent,” Lexa answered. “You two enjoy the rest of your day.”

              Once Lexa was gone, Octavia moved to sit down and spotted the box on the table. “What’s that?”

              “A gift from Lexa,” Raven replied as she opened the box and pulled out a vial. “I’m supposed to rub this onto my leg and it should make it feel better.”

              Octavia took the vial and looked at it before gesturing to Raven. “Take off your pants.”

              Raven quirked a brow. “No dinner first? Not even a little foreplay? Geez, Blake, you sure know how to win them over.”

              Octavia rolled her eyes. “Just take off your pants so we can see if this thing really works.”

 

 

 

              Clarke was heading towards the tower after having settled the Nightbloods down so they could once again focus when it was time for their lesson with Titus. They had been hyper from the game and Clarke knew Titus would be grumpy about it. As she neared the tower, she heard an older man, speaking to two others in Trigedasleng.

              _“Heda is weak. She was too afraid to go to war against the Sky People so instead she bed one of them and brought them into our coalition. She is not worthy of the title.”_

Clarke was furious as she made her way towards the men. She didn’t notice that Titus had overheard as well and was about to approach them but stopped when he noticed Clarke. “Hey,” Clarke said, eyes narrowed and voice dangerously low. “ _Heda_ brought us all peace. If it hadn’t been for her, many more of your friends and family would be dead. And even if we did go to war like you obviously wanted, I bet you’d blame her for that as well.”

              “Ambassador, I didn’t mean any disrespect,” the man rushed out, nervous about what would happen if word got to the commander about this.

              “Yes you did,” Clarke snapped. “You should be grateful you have such a strong leader but instead you whine because why? You didn’t get to shed blood?”

              “I was only-,”

              “When was the last time you could breathe easy knowing your friends and family were safe? No Mountain Men abducting you. No Ice Nation trying to start a war. You’re living in peace for the first time in a long time yet you stand here and complain. You should be ashamed of yourself.” She then looked at the other two. “And if you agree with a word he said, then you two are no better.”

              “No, of course not, Ambassador,” one of the men assured her. “We love _Heda_ and appreciate what she has done for us.”

              Clarke looked back at the older man and he took a step back as if he thought she would strike him. “If I ever hear you speaking ill of the Commander again, our conversation will end differently than this one, do you understand?”

              “Yes, Ambassador.” Clarke waved them away and they quickly dispersed.

              Titus stepped forward after they were gone and addressed the blonde. “I didn’t know the village people were afraid of you.”     

              Clarke turned around to face the man. “They’re only afraid because of my relationship with Lexa.”

              “I think being _Wanheda_ adds some weight to that,” Titus stated.

              “Possibly,” Clarke replied. “Are you going to give me a lecture on how my relationship with Lexa causes problems like this one?”

              Titus sighed, hating what he was about to say. “I admit that I have been wrong about your relationship with Lexa. You do make her a better leader and I’m sure she does the same for you. Lexa has sought my council for years; to have you come in and have her readily agree with you on matters concerning our people caught me off guard. My earlier position on your relationship was formed out of-,”

              “Jealousy?” Clarke asked with no hint of teasing. “You’re jealous of me? Titus, Lexa agreed with me because she wanted peace. I helped her realize how to get it. She still seeks your guidance.”

              Titus scoffed. “That term is a bit farfetched in this situation. I was annoyed with you if anything.”

              Clarke smiled at the man’s unwillingness to admit he was jealous. “And now?”          

              “You still annoy me greatly but you are good for Lexa,” Titusa answered.

              Clarke’s smile widened. “Thank you, Titus. That means a lot coming from you.”

              “It doesn’t change much between us,” Titus stated. “Crate ball? The _natblidas_ had a lesson with _Heda._ How did they have time for games?”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “The lesson ended early. We would’ve invited you if you had any idea how to have fun.”

              “I hope Lexa realizes what she is getting herself into wanting a union with you,” Titus said before turning to walk away.

              Clarke chuckled as she entered the tower and made her way up to her and Lexa’s room. Upon entering the room, she saw that Lexa was lying on the sofa reading a book. She smiled at the scene and moved to straddle the woman’s thighs.

              Lexa lowered her book, letting it rest on her chest as she smiled at Clarke. “Get the Nightbloods in order?”

              Clarke took the book from Lexa’s chest and looked at it. “I did. They really had fun today. Thanks for allowing it.” She placed the book on the nearby table.

              Lexa’s hands trailed up the blonde’s thighs. “They earned it.”

              “Maybe next time you’ll join us. _Heda_ deserves some fun as well.” Clarke moved Lexa’s hands from her thighs so she could link their fingers together.

              “The Commander running around playing crate ball is ridiculous. I have to draw the line somewhere.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Did Titus engrain that nonsense into your head? You’re allowed to have fun outside of swords and combat.”

              Lexa smirked and sat up, lowering Clarke onto her back so that she was hovering over her. “You’re right,” she announced. “Let us have fun, Clarke,” she said before connecting their lips.

              Clarke smiled into the kiss and once it ended, she let out a laugh. “This isn’t the type of fun I meant but it’ll work for now.”

              The two made-out on the sofa for minutes working each other up with teasing touches and the perfect pressure of their hips moving together. Clarke had her hand cupping the back of Lexa’s neck, controlling the kiss, while Lexa’s thigh was between her legs, pressing into her in the best way.

              Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s chest, pushing her up gently and Lexa quickly stopped all her actions. “Bed,” Clarke said, huskily. “And I want you to take me fast and hard, Lexa. We don’t have time for slow. I swear if we get interrupted, I’ll explode.”

              Lexa’s eyes darkened at Clarke’s command. “As you wish, Ambassador.”

 

 

              Clarke was lying on top of Lexa with her head on her chest while the brunette trailed her fingers up and down the middle of her back. They were both blissfully tired after their lovemaking and were about to drift off into nap but then Lexa remembered something.

              “Raven is my girlfriend,” Lexa announced. “She said it was important that I inform you.”

              Clarke let out a breathy laugh. She turned her head and placed a kiss on Lexa’s chest, lingering there for a moment so she could feel the heartbeat against her lips. “ _Ai hod yu in(_ I love you).”

              Lexa placed a kiss on the top of Clarke’s head. “I love you, too.”

              Clarke closed her eyes, deciding she would explain the sky term to Lexa once she was well rested.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

 

              Lexa was sitting on the edge of her bed tying her boots up when she felt an arm circle her neck. She smiled and tilted her head to the side as Clarke began to place kisses along her neck. “Mm, _sonop, ai hodnes_ (morning, my love).”

              Clarke nipped at Lexa’s ear. “Were you going to leave without waking me?”

              “I’m just leaving for a meeting,” Lexa replied. “I didn’t want to disturb you. I’ll be sparring with Octavia after if you want to watch.”

              “You’ll go easy on her, right?” Clarke asked as she rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

              “No, but I’ll do my best not to break her,” Lexa answered as she moved to stand up.

              Clarke held the bedsheet to her chest as she shifted to sit down at the edge of the bed. “Lexa,” she began in a warning tone.

              Lexa bent down and kissed Clarke. “Octavia strikes me as the type to not want anyone to go easy on her.”

              Clarke sighed. “That is true. How long is this meeting of yours?”

              “Hopefully no more than half an hour,” Lexa replied. There was a knock at the door and Lexa looked to Clarke to see if she wanted to put her clothes on before she allowed whoever it was to enter.

              “I’m decent enough,” Clarke said.

              “Enter,” Lexa called out.

              The door opened and Titus entered the room, staying by the door as he spoke. “I was just making sure you would be on time to the meeting, _Heda._ Last time you were…,” he looked to Clarke, “distracted.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “That was one time.”

              Titus ignored her as he looked back at Lexa. “Are you ready, _Heda_?”

              “I’ll be out in a moment,” Lexa assured the man. Titus looked unsure of that and Lexa narrowed her eyes at the man. “Do you believe I lack self-control, Titus?”

              “Of course not, _Heda,_ ” Titus said. “I will wait outside,” he said before leaving the room.

              Clarke smiled as she got up from the bed. She trailed her hands up Lexa’s shirt as she leaned in to kiss her, testing the very self-control Lexa claimed she had. She sucked on the brunette’s bottom lip and then nipped it before pulling away. Lexa leaned forward to continue the kiss but then opened her eyes when Clarke leaned back to avoid her lips. Clarke was smiling mischievously as she quirked a brow at the brunette.

              Lexa understood the silent question and let out a huff. “We can’t. I have to go.”

              Clarke let the sheet fall to the floor, pooling around her feet and smiled as Lexa’s eyes trailed the length of her body. “Are you sure about that?”

              Lexa gripped Clarke by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. After several seconds, she pulled away and stepped back. “Using me to upset Titus won’t work today.”

              Clarke smirked as she moved to pick up the sheet to wrap back around her body. “I wanted a repeat of last night. Pissing off Titus would’ve just been a bonus.”

              Lexa smiled as she moved towards the door. “I will come find you later,” she promised before slipping from the room.

 

 

 

              After a bath, Clarke made her way outside where she found Octavia playfully sparring with the village kids as Raven watched on. She sat down beside the brunette and it wasn’t long before she found herself with one of the village kids on her lap.

              “ _Wanheda,_ ” the young boy began. “She won’t let me braid her hair,” he pointed at Raven.

              Raven rolled her eyes. “Tattletale.”

              The boy frowned. “ _Wanheda,_ she said I have a tail,” he whined.

              Clarke knew the seven-year old well and was always amused by him. “Tallon if Raven doesn’t want her hair braided, you have to respect that.”

              Tallon pouted. “Octavia let me braid her hair.”

              Clarke chuckled. “Octavia’s nicer.”

              “Yeah,” Raven agreed. “So bother her, kid,” she said to the boy.

              “I thought kids were growing on you,” Clarke stated.

              “Yeah, this kid just set me back a few steps.”

              Clarke smirked and whispered something in Tallon’s ear. The boy shot up from Clarke’s lap and Raven now had a lapful of him.

              “Seriously?” Raven scoffed. “Kid, personal space. Do you know what that is?”

              “Yes,” the boy nodded. “It is where _Wanheda_ and the rest of _Skaikru_ came from.” He turned in Raven’s lap so that he was facing the circle where the village kids were playing with Octavia. He sat quietly and watched on, laughing whenever the warrior dramatically fell to the ground.

              “Kids like you,” Clarke said. “Embrace it.” Raven made a face in response, making Clarke laugh.

              “ _Wanheda,”_ Tallon looked over at her and pointed to the circle. “You should spar with Octavia.”

              Octavia overheard this and laughed. She stopped playing with the kids in order to face Clarke. “Can you hold a staff yet without harming yourself?”

              Clarke’s eyebrows rose. “Do you want a warmup before your fight with Lexa?”

              Octavia shrugged. “Sure, I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

              Clarke looked over at Tallon. “Tallon, go ask the Nightbloods if I can borrow two staffs.” Tallon got up from Raven’s lap and rushed off to go get a staff for Clarke. The blonde got up and joined Octavia in the mock fighting pit.

              “You know you don’t have to fight me,” Octavia said. “I was only teasing you. I’m sure you can at least hold a staff without poking your eye out.”

              “I can even twirl it,” Clarke said. “I’ve made a lot of progress.”

              Aden approached Clarke and handed her a staff as Kahlan handed Octavia one. Kahlan went to sit beside Raven who looked miserable because Tallon had retaken a seat in her lap.

              “Not too late to change your mind. Honestly, I don’t want to explain to Lexa how you got hurt,” Octavia said as she twirled the staff in her hand effortlessly.

              Aden frowned and looked to Clarke, who simply shook her head. Aden smiled and moved to stand where the others were.

              Clarke simply held the staff up in front of her before nodding to Octavia that she was ready. Abby approached the scene as the fight began and her eyes widened in worry. “What is going on?”

              “They’re sparring,” Raven answered. “Hopefully Clarke doesn’t bruise easily.”  
              Aden smiled once more. “She will be fine.”

              Octavia was surprised that Clarke managed to block all her strikes so far but she didn’t think much of it. She circled the blonde, calculating her next move and when she found an opening, she struck. Clarke spun out of the way and used her staff to knock Octavia’s legs out from under.

              Okay, that was unexpected. Octavia looked shocked for a moment before quickly getting up. She and Clarke went blow for blow until she managed a lucky shot, hitting Clarke on the back of her knee, causing her to drop down onto it. Clarke blocked the next strike from her position on the ground and easily got up before circling around Octavia once more.

              Lexa had just gotten out of her meeting and made her way to stand beside Aden. The boy looked over at her and straightened up his stance immediately. “ _Heda_ ,” he greeted her.

              “Relax, Aden,” Lexa replied. “How long has this been going on?”

              “Not long. _Wanheda_ has been going easy on her.” Lexa smiled and watched on.

              Octavia struck her staff towards Clarke’s stomach but Clarke deflected it before answering with a light strike to Octavia’s back. Octavia stumbled forward a bit before spinning around to face Clarke. “Okay, gloves are off.”

              Octavia moved more quickly now, not wanting to give Clarke time to retaliate but the blonde wasn’t fazed by the pace one bit. Octavia managed to do a leg sweep, knocking Clarke onto her back but as she went to strike the blonde in the chest for what she thought would be the final blow, Clarke rolled out of the way and kicked Octavia in the back of the knee.

              Octavia fell to the ground, dropping her staff and Clarke kicked it out of the way before moving to stand above her friend. “Hope I didn’t hurt you.”

              Octavia stared up at her friend with wide eyes. “I was definitely not expecting that.” Clarke held out her hand and Octavia gladly accepted it.

              Lexa smiled proudly and when Clarke’s gaze fell on her, she nodded to let her know that she had done a good job.

              Clarke winked at her before looking back at Octavia. “Are you okay?”

              Raven could be heard laughing from her spot on the ground. “You just got your ass handed to you by Clarke. _Clarke,”_ she emphasized. “This is too good.”

              Octavia glared at the brunette before answering Clarke. “I’m fine. In complete shock, but I’m fine. I underestimated you.”

              Clarke patted Octavia on the back. “Never underestimate an opponent.”

              “Yeah, I can see why that’s important,” Octavia sighed, amused. “Guess Lexa’s lessons aren’t going to waste.”

              “I meant it when I said she was a strict teacher.”

              Lexa approached Clarke, placing a hand on her lower back as she addressed Octavia. “Are you ready for our fight, Octavia?”

              Octavia’s eyes widened slightly. If Clarke could beat her, she could only imagine what Lexa would do to her. “You know what? I’m good.” She picked up the staff and handed it to one of the Nightbloods. “I would like to point out that I would’ve probably won if I had been giving it my all from the beginning. I wasn’t expecting total badass warrior Griffin.”

              “Maybe we can do this again,” Clarke said. “I’ll go easier on you,” she joked.

              Tallon got off of Raven’s lap and rushed over to Lexa, launching himself at her. “ _Heda!”_

Lexa caught the boy as he jumped up. “What is it, Tallon?”

              “Will you stay and play with us before Titus comes?”

              “What do you want to play?”

              “Hide and seek!” Tallon exclaimed.

              Lexa set the boy down. “Okay, go on then.” She looked around at the other village kids and the Nightbloods. “All of you go hide.” The kids took off running and Lexa closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see where they were going.

              Octavia helped Raven up from the ground and Kahlan, who had remained behind looked up at the mechanic. “Will you play with us?”

              “Crate ball is one thing. Hide and seek is where I draw the line,” Raven answered.

              Kahlan looked to Octavia for her answer. “I’ll do the seeking with _Heda._ I’m too good at hiding, it wouldn’t be fair.”

              Kahlan smiled and took Raven’s hand into her own before pulling her along. Raven rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed. “What part of no was lost in translation?”

              Clarke chuckled at her friend before moving to stand in front of Lexa, whose eyes were still closed. She leaned forward to kiss the brunette, who smiled into the kiss.

              “Not now, Clarke,” she said, softly as she opened her eyes. “Your mother stands only a few feet away.”

              Clarke smiled. “Sorry, I can’t help it. You interacting with kids is so damn cute.” She kissed Lexa once last time before going over to her mother. “Two more days,” she said to the woman as Lexa and Octavia went to go find where the kids were hiding. “Anyway you could extend your stay?”

              “I wish we could,” Abby sighed. “This has been the most relaxed I’ve been since landing on Earth. I understand why you love it here so much.”

              Clarke glanced over to where Lexa had found a child and was now hoisting them onto her back before moving on to find the others. She had a feeling she could be happy anywhere as long as Lexa was by her side.

             

             

 

                 
             

             


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

 

              Abby was sitting with Lexa at a table discussing medicine with the brunette. Lexa wanted her healers to learn more from Abby when it came to healing and in turn, grounder healers would teach the doctor remedies. As they spoke, a boy rushed over to them and bowed his head at Lexa.

              _“Heda, it is ready,”_ the boy said in Trigedasleng before holding out a ring.

              Lexa smiled and took the ring. “ _Mochof.”_

              The boy rushed off and Abby looked at the silver band that Lexa was now admiring. “Is that a wedding band?”

              “It is. Clarke told me of how a ring is given during a union in your culture. I thought it might be respectful to ensure that part of Sky People’s beliefs is upheld.”

              “That is very kind of you.” Abby gestured to the ring. “May I?”

              Lexa handed Abby the ring and the woman looked it over. There was Trigedasleng engraving on the inside of it and she had to stop herself from asking what it meant. She didn’t want to overstep boundaries. “It’s beautiful.” She handed the ring back. “Clarke will love it.” Lexa smiled and tucked the ring away in her pocket. “What do your people do to show marriage between two people?” Abby asked, curiously.

              “Matching tattoos solidifies a union after the bonding ceremony takes place,” Lexa answered.

              Abby quirked a brow. “A tattoo? That’s… permanent. Does Clarke know about that?”

              Lexa smiled. “She does. She wants to work with one of our artists in creating our tattoo. Tattoos are significant to my people and I will wear my mark of my union with your daughter with honor.”

              Abby relaxed at Lexa’s words. “I’m glad she has you,” she admitted. “I have never seen Clarke so carefree and happy the way she is with you. I’m trusting you with her, Commander.”

              Lexa nodded. “I will always do my best to keep Clarke safe. I would never want any harm to befall her. And please, in moments like this you do not need to address me as _Heda.”_

Abby smiled, knowing in her heart that Lexa would go to hell and back for Clarke. “I guess if you are to be my daughter-in-law, such formalities won’t be needed all the time.”

              Lexa frowned. “Daughter-in-law?”

              “An in-law is what you gain when you get married,” Abby explained. “For example, if Clarke had siblings, you would become their sister-in-law.”

              Lexa thought about it for a moment before looking at Abby, curiously. “Upon bonding with Clarke, I will gain a mother? You will become my mother… in-law?”

              “Exactly,” Abby smiled.

              Lexa thought about it some more. “I never knew my own mother well… nor my father. Having a family is a foreign concept for me.”

              Abby reached out across the table, hesitating for a moment before placing her hand on top of Lexa’s. She could only imagine how lonely of a life the brunette must have lived. “You have one now.”

             

 

 

              Clarke tossed a rock and smiled, proudly, as it skipped along the pond she was standing at with Octavia and Raven. They had been talking and joking around for an hour and now the topic of conversation had become about her relationship.  

              “So who initiates cuddling?” Raven asked as she prepared to throw her rock.

              “Both of us,” Clarke replied. “But me most of the time.”

              Raven threw her rock before looking at Clarke. “Do you two fight a lot?”

              “We have a few heated conversations but I wouldn’t say we fight,” Clarke answered as Octavia moved to throw her rock next.

              Octavia glanced at Clarke. “Who stays angry the longest?”

              Raven stepped in to answer before Clarke could. “Clarke, obviously. Commander Heart Eyes probably doesn’t even get upset with Clarke. What I really want to know is if Lexa is loud in bed.”

              “Raven,” Octavia chastised but then quirked a brow at Clarke. “Is she?”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not answering questions about our sex life.”

              Octavia threw the rock before turning to face her friend. “She’s probably a grunter. She seems like she’d be a grunter.” Octavia’s eyes lit up. “Does she have any kinks? Like throne sex and you calling her _heda?”_

              “And this game of twenty questions is officially done,” Clarke said as she moved to sit down.

              Octavia and Raven joined her as they laughed at the blonde’s reluctance to answer the personal questions. “Fine,” Raven huffed. “Keep your personal life personal.”

              Octavia  gestured to Raven’s leg. “How’s your leg feeling?”

              Raven placed her hand on her braced leg. “Doesn’t hurt at all. Those oils Lexa gave me work amazingly.”

              Clarke quirked a brow. “Lexa gave you something for your leg?”

              Raven nodded. “She gave me enough to last me awhile. It was really sweet of her.”

              Clarke remembered something else and playfully narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Is that when you taught her the term, girlfriend?”

              Raven laughed and Octavia tried to stifle her own. “I’m sorry,” she said through her laughter. “I can’t help it.”

              Clarke shook her head in amusement. “You’re trouble.”

              Before Raven could comment, Kahlan and Tallon ran up to them. “Raven,” Tallon began. “You promised to show us a trick.”

              Raven sighed and looked to her friends. “Apparently I’ve become Polis’ resident babysitter.”

              “Oh, you love it,” Octavia laughed.

              “Don’t blow anything up,” Clarke added as Kahlan helped Raven up from the ground.

              “No promises,” Raven said as she walked away with the kids.

              “She thinks they’re annoying now but I bet she’ll miss them when we return to Arkadia,” Octavia said.

              Clarke frowned. “We? You’re going? I thought you wanted out of Arkadia?”

              “I did… I do,” Octavia sighed. “I love it here and I’ll visit as much as I can but Raven needs someone. You know how she gets when she wants to be strong and push herself beyond what her body can handle. I want to be there to make sure she’s okay.”

              Clarke smiled in understanding. “Polis is always here for you both when you want to visit.”

              “Thank you,” Octavia replied. “You should think about leaving with us just for a few days. You saw Arkadia in chaos. I’m sure Kane would like for you to see it now under his guidance.”

              Clarke thought about it. “Yeah, maybe I will join you.”

 

 

 

              Lexa was sitting at her throne reading a scroll that had been hand delivered by an Ice Nation messenger. Once finished, she clenched her jaw and handed it to Titus, who was standing beside her. He read it over and knew his commander must be seething. Roan had uncovered a plot created by a group of loyal followers of Queen Nia to avenge her death by having Clarke meet the same fate as Costia. Roan wasn’t able to identify all members of the group and they escaped punishment by fleeing but there was still a high chance they would try to carry out their plan.

              “Send our best scouts to track these traitors,” Lexa ordered. “I want them all dead. Send for Indra—I want her here immediately.”

              “ _Heda,_ Indra is still helping to rebuild TonDC. She will be back in a few weeks’ time to check in before she goes back once more.”

              Indra was Lexa’s most trusted warrior and she wanted her in Polis. “I want her here.”

              Titus moved so that he was standing in front of Lexa instead of beside the throne. “You’re thinking with your heart instead of your head. I am not saying Clarke’s life isn’t important. I simply want you to understand that if you are going to be in love and rule at the same time, then you must find a balance. Indra is needed in TonDC. We have a tower full of warriors who can protect Clarke if need be.”

              Lexa knew Titus was right and so she relented. “I want four guards outside our room and six guards near Clarke, but not in her line of sight, at all times. And do not inform Clarke of this just yet. I will tell her when I am ready.”

              Titus fought the urge to roll his eyes. “She will surely notice something is wrong. She will have questions.”

              The door to the throne room opened and Clarke paused at the door. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

              “No, we are done here,” Lexa said with finality.

              Titus sighed and left the room without even bothering with his usual smart remarks at Clarke. Clarke gestured behind her as she entered the room. “Is everything okay?”

              “No, but I will handle it,” Lexa answered, not wanting to lie to Clarke.

              Clarke frowned. “What’s wrong?”

              “People are infuriating,” Lexa answered as she got up from her throne.

              “That’s nothing new.” Clarke rubbed her hands up and down Lexa’s arms. “Can I help?”

              “Have a bath with me?” Lexa asked.

              Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa. “I’ll go ask a handmaiden to warm one for us.”

              As Clarke left the throne room, Lexa wondered if she would be able to confine the blonde to the tower without her realizing. There were plenty of things Clarke could do inside the tower. Thinking more on it, Lexa knew she should just tell Clarke what was going on. She just didn’t want Clarke to worry. She wanted her to enjoy her time with her friends and mother. And admittedly, she didn’t want Abby to think Clarke wasn’t safe with her. Hearing that members of the Ice Nation were targeting Clarke solely to hurt Lexa might put a damper on all the progress that had been made. Sighing, Lexa sat back down on her throne, knowing once Clarke found out what was going on, she would be furious with her for not telling her immediately.

                

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

 

              Clarke sat down on the couch in her room and watched as Lexa ran her fingers through her recently unbraided hair as she moved to sit beside her. She reached out and ran her own fingers through the brunette’s hair. “Want me to braid it for you?”

              Lexa smiled and moved to sit down between Clarke’s legs. The blonde had become very efficient at braiding her hair and Lexa actually preferred Clarke doing it than her own handmaidens. “There’s something you’ll need to start doing soon in preparation for our future bonding ceremony.”

              “Okay, what is it?” Clarke asked, curiously, as she began her work on Lexa’s hair.

              “You’ll need to have lessons on being my wife,” Lexa explained.

              Clarke’s fingers stilled mid braid. “I need to be taught how to be your wife?”

              Lexa replayed her words in her head and knew that it had come off wrong. “No, of course not. That is not what I meant. What I mean to say is that you will need lessons on how to lead.”

              Clarke continued braiding Lexa’s hair once she understood. “You want me to know how to rule in your absence?”

              “Yes,” Lexa confirmed. “If I’m away for whatever reason and you remain here, you will be in charge of certain things. Titus will help you learn how to dictate.”

              “Can’t you just help me?” Clarke asked. “I’ve made progress with Titus and him teaching me anything will just set us back a thousand paces.”

              Lexa smiled. “You will be fine. All you have to do is listen to what he has to say.”

              “Yeah, easier said than done,” Clarke mumbled. “Can this whole thing start later, though? I’ve decided to leave for Arkadia with my mom, Raven and Octavia. It’ll just be for a few days.”

              “This is important, Clarke,” Lexa said, hoping the blonde wouldn’t argue with her. “You can’t leave now.”

              “I understand that it’s important but I’ll have plenty of time to listen to Titus drone on about politics when I get back.”

              Lexa could tell this wouldn’t end well so she decided to not push it anymore right now. “Will you at least have one lesson today… please?”

              “Okay, I’ll suffer through a lesson today,” Clarke promised.

              The two remained silent as Clarke continued braiding Lexa’s hair and once she was finished, she placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. “All done.” She pulled the brunette back gently and Lexa tilted her head back as Clarke leaned down to give her an upside down kiss.

              A knock at the door caused Clarke to roll her eyes and she sighed as Lexa stood up, ending their moment. “Enter,” Lexa said as she moved closer to the door.

              Titus entered the room and moved to Lexa, whispering to her in Trigedasleng about how he had sent the scouts out to locate the members of the Ice Nation involved in plotting to harm Clarke.

              Lexa nodded before looking the man in his eyes, hoping he would catch on quickly. “Clarke is ready for her first lesson on how to lead our people in my stead.”

              Titus didn’t miss a beat. “I have a very enthralling lesson for you today, Clarke.”

              “I’m sure it’ll be enthralling for anyone who isn’t me,” Clarke said as she reluctantly made her way towards the door, ready to get this over with.

              Lexa nodded her thanks to Titus before he exited the room as well. She thought about other ways to get Clarke to remain in Polis. She wondered if Abby and the others would be willing to stay a few extra days.

              Deciding to go find Abby to discuss it with her, Lexa made her way outside and as she looked around for Clarke’s mother, she noticed Octavia with the Nightbloods. She approached them and gently pulled a staff from one of the Nightblood’s hands before stepping into the circle. Aden noticed his commander and stopped sparring with Octavia, stepping back to where the others were watching.  

              Octavia smiled and twirled her staff before striking at Lexa. Lexa blocked the blow and countered with a strike of her own, which Octavia quickly deflected. The two sparred for minutes with the Nightbloods watching on excitedly.

              “Indra trained you well,” Lexa said as they circled each other.

              “Lincoln trained me, too,” Octavia said, trying to keep her emotions in check when bringing up his name.

              Lexa swung the staff at Octavia’s head and the young warrior ducked out of the way and quickly jumped back as Lexa spun around and tried to hit her again. “Lincoln was a strong warrior,” Lexa said as she stopped Octavia’s staff with her hand before it could strike her in the chest. She yanked the staff from her and used it to knock Octavia’s feet out from under her. She tossed both staffs to Aden, who caught them effortlessly, before looking down at Octavia. “I think you blindsided him. He loved you. I don’t think he ever loved anyone so intensely.” Lexa felt that way about Clarke and knew Lincoln had to have felt the same to sacrifice so much for Octavia.

              Octavia stood up, unsure of what to say. She blinked back her tears and held her head high. “Thank you for saying that. It… it means a lot.”

              “I only speak what I know to be the truth, _Okteivia kom Trikru._ ” Lexa held out her hand and Octavia stared at it in surprise for a second before clasping her hand to Lexa’s arm.

              “ _Mochof, Heda_ ,” Octavia said.

              Lexa noticed Titus exit the tower and knew something had gone wrong with the lesson. She nodded a goodbye at Octavia before going over to the man. “Where is Clarke?”

              “She’s still inside,” Titus assured her. “ _Heda,_ she questions everything I say. There is no teaching her.”

              “Maybe your approach is wrong.”

              “I know you want me to keep her busy and teaching her how to be _Hedatu_ (second in command) is important but she is unruly.” Lexa narrowed her eyes at Titus for his comment but he quickly added, “ _Heda,_ you share a bed with the woman. You know how she is. You cannot say you disagree.”

              Lexa knew he was right. “I will talk to her. In the meantime, come up with something that will keep her in Polis. She wants to leave for Arkadia with her mother and friends.” Lexa entered the tower and made her way to her room, figuring Clarke would have gone there. When she entered the room, Clarke was pacing with a deep frown on her face.

              Clarke stopped when she saw Lexa. “I tried,” she began. “Titus’ teachings are stupid. I have to be submissive? I can’t challenge you? I mean, in public, fine. I get that, but he means all the time.”

              Lexa moved to Clarke and brushed her hair out of her face. “I do not expect you to be submissive and I know you will challenge me on many things. I love you the way you are, Clarke. I will tell Titus to focus his lessons on how to handle our people and not our personal relationship.”

              Clarke relaxed. “Thank you.”

              “Of course.” Lexa smiled before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips. Lexa pulled at Clarke’s bottom lip with her teeth before pressing kisses along her neck. Her lips made their way up to Clarke’s ear and the blonde shuddered at the contact. “Would it be such a bad thing to submit to me, though, Clarke?” She pulled back to meet the blonde’s gaze.

              Clarke’s eyes dropped to Lexa’s lips before moving back to her eyes. “No,” she said, barely above a whisper. Lexa crashed her lips back to Clarke’s and the blonde moaned into the kiss. She was being guided backwards to the bed and from the way Lexa was gripping the back of her neck—not in her usual tender way, Clarke knew Lexa was in a dominant mood. Her legs had just hit the back of the bed when she remembered telling Raven she would take her to the villager who had started a collection of a bunch of items that had survived the Nuclear Apocalypse.

              “Damn it,” Clarke huffed as Lexa moved on top of her. Lexa froze and was about to move off of Clarke, but the blonde stopped her. “Wait, this needs to happen. I just need to go talk to Raven.” Clarke enjoyed when Lexa got aggressive with her. That wasn’t to say she didn’t love how gentle Lexa was most of the time but the rare show of carnal pleasure really got her going and she’d be damned if she got denied, a second time, the chance to experience Lexa this way.

              Lexa frowned. “You need to talk to Raven right now?”

              Clarke pulled Lexa down by her shirt and kissed her for a few seconds before gently pushing the brunette away. “It will be quick. Just stay here.” She kissed Lexa again before heading for the door. She really hoped Raven would let her postpone their plans.

              When Clarke reached Raven’s room, she knocked on the door and heard the brunette tell her to come in. She walked in but before she could say anything, Raven was speaking.

              “Great, took you long enough,” the brunette put down the book she had been looking at. “Ready?”

              Clarke gave her friend an apologetic look. “Not yet.”

              Raven groaned. “How much longer?”

              “An hour… maybe two,” Clarke answered.

              “Clarke,” Raven sighed. “I want to see the stuff that villager collected.”

              “I know and you will,” Clarke replied. “I just have a thing.”

              Raven quirked a brow. “What thing? It can’t wait?” Raven noticed Clarke’s light blush and grinned. “Oh, now I have to know. I’ll be pissed at you for ditching me if you don’t tell me why you’re postponing our plans.”

              Clarke scratched at the back of her neck. “Lexa’s in a certain mood and I _really_ want to be there for her.”

              “Sex? You’re bailing on me for sex?” Raven asked, incredulously.

              “Postponing,” Clarke corrected. She wanted to tell Raven that it wasn’t just sex—it was epic sex, but she wasn’t one to overshare.         

              Raven laughed and shook her head. “Go get laid. I’ll be here when your thirst has been quenched.”

              Clarke’s gone before Raven even has a chance to finish her sentence.

 

 

              Clarke is lying in bed, tracing over Lexa’s back tattoo as they take a moment to relax after their lovemaking. “Raven’s waiting for me.”

              “Stay,” Lexa said, tiredly.

              Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder. “I’ll try not to be gone long.”

              Lexa turned and wrapped her arm around Clarke, pulling her close. “Aden can escort Raven.”

              “I want to spend time with her,” Clarke said, smiling at how Lexa had trapped her in bed. “You’ve been acting weird.”

              “Can’t we just sleep, Clarke?” Lexa asked, ignoring the blonde’s words.

              “Why are there so many guards outside our room?” Clarke had noticed them when she had left to go speak to Raven but had been too preoccupied to think much of it. “And why have you been trying to keep me in the tower?”

              Lexa sighed. She was hoping it would be a bit longer before Clarke realized what was going on. “I received a message from Roan. Several members of _Azgeda_ want to seek revenge for the Queen’s death by killing you.”

              Clarke’s initial reaction was to be upset that Lexa kept this from her but then understanding quickly surfaced. Lexa only wanted her safe. “I won’t hide away because of a threat.”

              “It hopefully won’t be for long,” Lexa assured her. “Scouts have already been sent to find them.”

              “I won’t stay locked in a tower, Lexa.”

              “Then at least remain in Polis until this whole thing is resolved. Please, Clarke. I can’t lose you.”

              Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa’s. “Okay, I’ll stay in Polis. I don’t want my mom and friends leaving either if someone’s after me. They might be in danger, too. I’ll have to inform them.” When Lexa remained silent, she knew something was wrong. “What is it?”

              “I don’t want your mother changing her mind about us. Knowing people are after you because of me-,”

              “Won’t change anything,” Clarke cut her off. “I love you and you love me. That’s all my mother cares about. And don’t hide things like this from me again. Just talk to me.”

              “I will,” Lexa promised.

              “Was that whole lessons thing just a way to keep me in the tower?” Clarke wondered.

              “Yes, but you actually do need them.”

              Clarke groaned. “That’s worse news than hearing people want me dead.”

              “That is not funny, Clarke,” Lexa chastised.

              Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa. “Would it make you feel better if I let you accompany me and Raven?”

              “It would.”

              “Okay, let’s get dressed. I’ve kept Raven waiting long enough.” Clarke hoped her friend would behave herself and not relentlessly tease her about pushing back their plans in order to get laid.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen

 

              Clarke was walking with her friends and her mom when she noticed that Lexa had begun to linger behind. She stopped walking, waiting for the brunette to catch up to her. “Lexa, you have like six or seven guards following us. Relax, be here with me.”

              Lexa looked at Clarke in surprise. “How did you know I have people following us?”

              Clarke smirked. “Because I know you.” She reached for Lexa’s hand and linked their fingers together. “I’m aware of my surroundings and I have you with me. I’ll be fine.”

              Lexa wasn’t pacified by her girlfriend’s words. “You shouldn’t be out here.”  

              Clarke sighed. “Do you really think anyone could get into Polis to hurt me?”

              “I don’t put anything pass the _Azgeda_ ,” Lexa replied with disdain.

              “Hey,” Raven called to them. “You spend enough time with each other. Clarke, get your ass back up here with us.”

              Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “Relax,” she said again before going to join Raven and Octavia up front.

              Abby slowed until Lexa was beside her and glanced over at the brunette. “Do you think you’ll find the Ice Nation members who want to harm Clarke?”

              “Yes,” Lexa replied, confidently. “And hopefully sooner rather than later. I apologize for you having to remain here while we tend to this situation.”

              “There are worse places to be,” Abby replied. She was silent for a moment before adding,   
“And I get more time to learn about my future daughter-in-law.”

              Lexa smiled but it quickly faded when she heard Raven say, “So, Clarke, was the sex worth postponing our plans?”

              “Raven,” Clarke groaned in annoyance. “You don’t have to say everything that pops into your head.”

              Abby quirked a brow at Lexa, who quickly averted her gaze causing Abby to chuckle to herself.

 

 

 

 

              That night after spending the whole day with Clarke and the others, Lexa found herself tired and had passed out rather quickly upon getting into bed. Her exhaustion didn’t make her any less of a light sleeper, though, as a sound from outside the door caused her to sit up quickly. She had forgone her gown and slept in her pants and a long-sleeved shirt in order to be ready for anything; she had made Clarke do the same. Lexa grabbed her dagger from under her pillow and gently shook Clarke awake. “Clarke, you must get up.”

              Clarke rolled onto her back and looked at her girlfriend tiredly. “What’s wrong?”

              The door to the room was kicked open and Lexa jumped to her feet while Clarke quickly sat up. A man was at the door and he pulled back his bow, ready to shoot an arrow at Lexa but instead of releasing the arrow, the man gasped and fell to the ground, revealing Aden behind him with a bloodied sword. Aden looked down at the body with wide eyes and it took Lexa calling his name for him to snap out of his shock.

              “Aden,” Lexa began. “How many?”

              “Six, maybe?” Aden answered, forcing himself to look away from what he had done. “They attacked out of nowhere. _Heda…_ Toryn—it happened so quickly. She would’ve killed us all if not for Titus.”

              Lexa clenched her jaw at the information and placed a hand on Aden’s shoulder. “Be strong now, Aden. Where are the _Natblidas_ now?”

              “I ordered them to gather the Sky People and go to the secret room, _Heda.”_

“Good, Aden. Go to them and remain there until this is over.” Lexa looked beside her at Clarke, who had her own dagger in her hand, gripping it tightly. “Take Clarke with you.”

              Clarke shook her head. “I’m going with you.”

              “There isn’t time for this, Clarke,” Lexa said. “Go with Aden while I deal with this.”

              Titus appeared at the door and let out a breath of relief. “ _Heda,_ we must get you to safety. Ontari is leading this. I injured her but other _Azgeda_ appeared and she got away.”

              Lexa snarled at the name. “Get them to safety, Titus.” Lexa went over to a chest where her weapons were stored and pulled out her sword.

              “You need to come with us,” Titus said. “Clarke isn’t the only one in danger. Ontari wants all the Nightbloods dead. She wants _you_ dead. Her plan is to become the next _Heda.”_

              The sound of steel against steel sounded in the hallway and Lexa stepped out of the room, pushing past Titus. She saw Octavia down the hall and the brunette had just been knocked to the floor. She quickly threw her dagger towards Octavia’s attacker and watched the Ice Nation member drop lifelessly to the floor. Octavia retrieved Lexa’s dagger and made her way over to her. “Thanks.”

              Lexa nodded and accepted her dagger back. “I will take Octavia. The rest of you go.”

              Clarke knew there was no point in arguing. She pulled Lexa into a tight hug. “Be safe.” She then hugged Octavia before leaving with Titus and Aden.

              “What now?” Octavia asked as she looked over at Lexa.

              Lexa looked at her dead guards that had been caught unaware and she clenched her jaw in rage. “We end this.”  

 

 

 

              Clarke was walking quickly down one of the halls with Titus when she realized Aden wasn’t beside her anymore. She turned around and saw the boy leaning against the wall with his hand holding his side. “Aden?” She rushed over to him and saw the blood seeping through his fingers. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

              “There are more important things happening now,” Aden said, breathlessly. “Go, _Wanheda.”_

“No,” Clarke said, sternly. She heard footsteps echoing against the floor and turned to look at Titus who had come to stand beside her. “Get him out of here,” she whispered.

              “I can’t leave you,” Titus said, knowing Lexa would be outraged.

              “Now, Titus,” Clarke said, impatiently. “Your duty is to the Nightbloods and Aden needs you right now. Get him to safety.”

              Titus picked Aden up before rushing down the hall, leaving Clarke to deal with whoever was making their way towards them. Clarke took a deep breath and gripped her dagger more tightly as she saw Ontari approaching. She knew there was no way she could take her on and come out victorious but she could at least keep Ontari busy while Titus escaped with Aden.

              Ontari stopped a few away from Clarke and smiled menacingly. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

             

 

 

              Titus placed Aden down onto his feet and moved to a wall that looked pretty insignificant as far as walls go. He placed his hands on the wall and slid the hidden door open before moving to pick Aden up again.

              Aden stopped him. “I can walk.” He stood up straighter, hand still pressed into his side. “I can fight.”

              “Get inside, Aden,” Titus ordered.

              “We left Clarke,” Aden said. “I’m going back.”

              “Don’t be foolish. You’re hurt. There is a healer in here who can help you.”

              Aden took a step back. “There’s no time to argue. You should remain here. The _Natblidas_ and _Heda_ need you alive. There’s only one _Fleimkepa._ ”

              Titus knew he could stop Aden but he relented and moved to the secret passage. “I will wait here.”

              Aden nodded and Titus slid the door shut. He exited the room and quietly made his way back to where they had left Clarke. As he walked, he heard fighting and when he turned down a hall, he saw Clarke being pushed against a wall and Ontari bringing her dagger down.

              Clarke gripped Ontari’s wrist, stopping the blade from reaching her neck but the brunette was stronger than she was.

              Aden rushed forward, tackling Ontari to the ground but he was quickly pushed off by the older and stronger Nightblood. Ontari got up and kicked Aden into the wall nearby as he tried to get up. She turned her attention back to Clarke, ready to strike her with her dagger but before she could bring the weapon down, Ontari let out a scream as Lexa’s dagger impaled her wrist.

              Clarke pushed Ontari away from her, giving herself enough room to punch her across the face to render her unconscious. She let out a breath and looked over at Lexa, who was approaching her with Octavia by her side. “I love that you’re so good at that.”

              Lexa brushed a strand of hair from Clarke’s face and looked her over. The blonde had a cut on her cheek and her lip was bleeding but she looked well other than that. “Are you okay?”

              “I’m fine,” Clarke replied as she moved to check on Aden, who was now sitting with his back against the wall. “You saved my life.”

              Aden smiled. “I’m glad.”

              “Will he be okay?” Lexa asked as she knelt down beside them.

              Clarke examined the wound. “It doesn’t look too deep.” She pulled Aden up to his feet and looked at Lexa. “Is it over?”

              Lexa looked down at Ontari with disgust. “It will be in the morning when she is executed.” Lexa placed a hand on Aden’s shoulder. “You were brave tonight, Aden. I am proud of you.”

              “You should’ve stayed with Titus,” Clarke countered. “You could’ve gotten hurt.”

              “He showed his strength today,” Lexa stated. “He will be a great warrior one day.”

              “He risked his life.” Clarke was grateful but things could’ve gone a lot worse.

              “There’s only one of each of you,” Aden said. “There are several Nightbloods.”

              Lexa knelt down so she was at eye level with Aden. “You are each important. You are not expendable, Aden.”

              A guard ran towards them carrying a young Nightblood in his arms. “Heda, he still breathes.”

              Lexa moved over to the guard and looked Toryn over. “Get him medical attention now.”

              Clarke looked down at Aden. “Toryn’s worse off. Will you be okay?

              “I’m fine,” Aden assured her as he remained leaning against the wall.

              Clarke rushed off to help Toryn and Lexa looked at two other nearby guards. “Finish securing the tower.” She gestured to Ontari, who remained unconscious on the floor. “Lock her up for execution tomorrow.” The guards nodded and one of them picked up Ontari, flinging her over his shoulder before walking away.

              “Is there anything I can do, _Heda?”_ Octavia asked, wanting to help in any way she could.

              “Take Aden to the medical room as well and I’ll go retrieve Abby to help him and the other wounded.” Octavia helped Aden up and Lexa made her way to the hidden room that not many knew about. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by Titus.

              “ _Heda,_ where is Aden?” Titus asked.

              “Being taken to a healer.”

              “And is Clarke well?”

              “She is,” Lexa replied. “We’ll talk about why you left them behind later.”  
              “ _Heda-,”_  

              “We’ll talk about it later. I need Abby now. Take her to the healer and I’ll look after the Natblidas _.”_

“ _Sha, Heda_ (Yes, Commander),” Titus said before leaving to let everyone know that they were safe.

 

 

Hours later…

              Clarke was sleeping in bed when she reached over to put her arm around Lexa but when she was met with emptiness she opened her eyes and sat up. “Lexa?” She called as she looked around the dimly lit room. She got out of bed and walked around the tower looking for her girlfriend. She found her in the room Aden and Toryn were being kept in while they healed. She smiled at the scene. Lexa was reading a book as she sat in a chair beside Aden’s bed.

              “You should be sleeping,” Lexa said, quietly.

              “That’s hard to do when you’re not beside me,” Clarke admitted as stood at the end of the bed. “Are you okay?”

              “Aden had his first kill tonight. It will haunt him for a while as my first kill did.”

              “How old were you?” Clarke asked, curiously, knowing it was probably at a ridiculously young age.

              “Ten,” Lexa answered as she closed her book.

              Toryn let out a pained whimper and Clarke moved to go check on him. She brushed his shaggy hair out of his face and whispered soothing things to him. She checked on his stomach wound before she got started on changing the bandages. Lexa watched on as Clarke hummed lightly as she worked.

              Once Clarke was finished, she placed a gentle kiss to the young boy’s forehead before making her way back over to Lexa.

              “You would be an amazing mother,” Lexa stated with a small smile.

              Clarke pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. “Sometimes I wonder if I would want to raise a child in a world like this. I’d worry all the time.” She gestured to Aden and Toryn. “I worry enough as it is. Tonight was a close call.”

              “It was,” Lexa agreed. “I’ll have to figure out how _Azgeda_ made it into Polis without being detected sooner.”

              Clarke instantly thought of the man who had been speaking ill of Lexa and had a feeling he was to blame. “I have a person in mind.”

              Lexa looked curiously at Clarke. “Who?”

              Clarke told her of the man and how she had spoken to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought it was dealt with.”

              “You couldn’t have known he was helping to plan something like this… if he is in fact involved,” Lexa said. “I will send a guard to retrieve him.” She stood up and moved to Clarke, placing a kiss on the blonde’s lips. “I’ll be back shortly but feel free to retire to bed.”

              Clarke reluctantly let Lexa leave to do her duty and looked at Aden, glad he and the other Nightbloods had survived this attack.

 

 

 

A few days later…

              After things had calmed down and Lexa was positive that everyone involved with the attack had been dealt with, the Sky People were ready to return to Arkadia. Clarke would be joining them and she knew Lexa wasn’t thrilled about that but she had promised to return within the week.

              “Have you said goodbye to your future wife and your lovechild?” Raven asked as she made sure she had packed everything she needed.

              “Lovechild?” Clarke repeated with a frown as Octavia laughed from the couch.

              “Raven thinks Aden looks like you and Lexa,” Octavia explained.

              “And you treat him like a son,” Raven added.

              Clarke smiled. “I guess we kind of do.”

              “You do,” Octavia said. “And he obviously loves and looks up to you two as if you were his guardians. It’s cute.”

              “Back to my question,” Raven said. “Did you say your goodbyes? We’re leaving soon so you should get it out of the way.”

              Octavia smirked. “They said their goodbyes last night if the sounds I heard were anything to go by.” Clarke blushed but before she could say anything, the younger girl continued. “I’ll never hear _heda_ quite the same way again.”

              “Ohmygod,” Clarke groaned in embarrassment. “Were we that loud?”

              “ _You_ were that loud,” Octavia laughed. “There weren’t any guards at the door, though.”

              Clarke’s cheeks reddened even more. “Lexa sent them away.”

              Raven snorted out a laugh. “She must’ve known how loud you’d be.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at Octavia. “Why were you at our door anyway?”

              “I wanted to hang with your girlfriend before we left but I guess I’ll just see her next time I’m here.”

              There was a knock at the door and Abby pushed it open, sticking her head inside. “You girls ready?”

              Clarke thought of Lexa and how she wouldn’t see the brunette for a few days and she looked apologetically at her mother. “Five more minutes,” she said before leaving the room and heading outside where she knew Lexa was watching the Nightbloods train. She placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Can I steal you away for a moment?”

              Lexa walked away with Clarke to a more secluded area and before she could say anything, Clarke’s lips were on hers. She returned the kiss until they broke apart for air. “You’re leaving now?”

              Clarke nodded. “I’m leaving the radio so I’ll check in, okay? And take it easy on Titus. I know you’re still upset with him for leaving me but I told him to take Aden and go. You know how I can be.” Clarke pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “ _Ai hod yu in_ (I love you).”

              “I love you, too, Clarke.” Lexa kissed the blonde. Travel safely.”

              “I’ll be back before you can even miss me,” Clarke promised.

              “Impossible,” Lexa replied. “I already miss you and you’re still here.”

              Clarke’s heart warmed at Lexa’s words. She knew she had to leave but another five minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone she figured as she kissed Lexa again.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Part Fifteen

 

              Lexa was sitting at a table in her room writing on a piece of parchment when there was a knock at the door. “Enter,” she said without looking up from her task at hand.

              Titus entered the room and looked at the brunette with a look of exasperation. “Heda,” he began.

              Lexa could tell from the sound of his voice that he was about to complain about something. “What is it, Titus?”

              “The Nightbloods are not focused.” He held up the radio. “They keep sitting around with this talking box waiting to hear from _Wanheda._ I had to take it away in order to get them to return to training.” He set it on the table before Lexa.

              Lexa smiled and looked up from her work. “They miss her.”

              “Even away she is a distraction,” Titus huffed.

              “Clarke has that effect on people. Now was there anything else or did you simply wish to complain?”

              “That was it, _Heda,”_ Titus replied. He nodded to the parchment on the table. “What is it that you have been working on all morning?”

              Lexa knew Titus would have an opinion of what she had been doing so she stood up and eyed him with authority. “I am rewriting the rules to the Conclave.”

              Titus’ eyes widened. “Rewriting the— _Heda_ , those rules have been in place for-,”

              “I know how long they have been in place, Titus,” Lexa cut him off. “I’ve never agreed with them. Nightbloods are rare. Having us slaughter each other is just needless violence.”

              “Are you sure you’re not being influenced by your feelings for Aden and the other Nightbloods?” Titus questioned.

“You cannot change my mind on this, _Titus,_ and I don’t understand why you would want to try. From now on the Conclave will involve a series of tests that measure the Nightbloods based on the pillars of being a commander. Whoever excels in these tests the most will become _Heda.”_

 _“_ And what of the remaining _Natblidas?”_ Titus asked, curiously.

              “The most promising will continue to train and have another opportunity to become _Heda_ in the future. The ones found to be the weakest can take on other duties.”

              Titus thought it over for a moment. “It could prove to be a more useful method,” he admitted.

              “I also wish for Clarke to be a Flamekeeper. She is with me most of the time and it would make sense for her to be able to fulfil the duty if need be.”

              Titus couldn’t argue there either but— “ _Wanheda, Ambassador,_ future _Hedatu_ and now _Fleimkipa_? How many titles does one need?”

              Lexa smirked. “Are you feeling envious? Do not worry, Titus. I believe that she should step down as Ambassador due to our relationship and her mother should take her place.”  

              Titus was surprised by all the changes Lexa wanted to make. “You have had a busy morning. I’d hate to see what would happen if Clarke were gone for a longer period of time.”

              Lexa quirked a brow. “I’m not creating these changes out of boredom. They are important changes.”

A knock sounded on the door and Lexa told whoever it was to enter. Kahlan entered the room and stood tall as she addressed her commander. “ _Heda,_ Aden has run off.”

              Lexa stepped closer to the girl. “What do you mean he has run off?”  

              “We talked Tallon into getting swords since his father is a blacksmith and while sparring, Aden cut his hand. We tried to help him but he became upset and left.”

              Lexa stared sternly at the girl. “You know you are never supposed to train with weapons unsupervised and you are aware that Tallon looks up to you Nightbloods. You should set a better example.”

              “I apologize, _Heda._ It won’t happen again.”

              “Did anyone think to follow Aden?” Lexa asked.

              Kahlan shook her head. “We thought we’d give him a moment but when we went to check on him, we couldn’t find him. I’m sorry, _Heda._ ”

              Lexa nodded. “Go continue your training. I will come talk to you all later.”

              “Yes, _Heda.”_ Kahlan bowed her head and left the room.

              Titus sighed. “What would you like their punishment to be?”

              Lexa smiled. “I gave you and Anya more grief than they have ever given me. I’ll be easy on them this time. Go make sure they are training and the weapons have been returned. I’ll go look for Aden.”

 

 

 

              It didn’t take long for Lexa to locate Aden at the lake Clarke usually sat by when she wanted to be alone. Aden was sitting with his knees up and his forehead resting on them. She noticed a torn cloth wrapped around his left hand as she neared him. “Aden.”

              The boy hadn’t heard his Commander approaching and was startled by her voice. He stood up quickly and wiped his tears away before standing tall before her. “ _Heda_.”

              “What happened, Aden?” Lexa asked. “Kahlan said you were upset about something.”

              “I am fine, _Heda_ ,” Aden said, trying to keep his tears at bay. He blinked several times and swallowed hard. “I will go rejoin the others.”   

              “Sit with me,” Lexa said as she sat down and looked out at the lake.

              Aden nervously sat down beside Lexa, wondering if he was in trouble for being weak. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry.”

              Lexa glanced over at Aden before looking back out at the water. “It is okay to cry sometimes.”

              “Titus says it is weakness,” Aden reminded her.

              “Around the wrong people and in certain situations, yes,” Lexa replied. “Right now it is okay.”

              “When my hand bled, I saw the man I killed and it was like his blood was on my hand. When will I be okay with taking a life?”

              “Every kill will stay with you,” Lexa stated. “As they should. It is why warriors get kill marks. Not to brag, but to remember. The life you took saved my life. I might be dead otherwise.”

              Aden thought over Lexa’s words and it did make him feel a little better. “When will Clarke be home? I miss her.”

              “Soon,” Lexa replied, also missing Clarke a great deal. “Two more days.”

              The two looked out at the lake silently and Lexa smiled when Aden scooted closer to her, placing his head on her shoulder as they enjoyed the quiet.

 

 

 

              Lexa was asleep in her room when she heard the door open. She had guards outside her door and hadn’t heard a scuffle so she was confused as to who it could be. She slowly reached under her pillow and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her dagger. She heard the footsteps grow closer to the bed and as soon as she knew her potential attacker was near the bed, she quickly sat up and grabbed them, pulling them onto the bed and pushing the dagger to their neck.

              She wasn’t expecting the response to be laughter but she did recognize the beautiful sound instantly.

              “What kind of greeting is that?” Clarke asked.

              Lexa quickly released Clarke and tossed her dagger onto the floor. “Are you okay? You know you can’t sneak up on me like that. Did I hurt you?”

              Clarke sat up and kissed Lexa before removing her boots. “I’m fine,” she said, amused.

              “You’re back early,” Lexa pointed out.

              “I wanted to come home. I missed you too much,” Clarke admitted as she removed her jeans. “How has everything been?”

              “I missed you, too.” Lexa pulled Clarke to her and kissed her. “Next time we should travel together.”

              Clarke straddled Lexa’s lap and kissed her again. “You won’t get any arguments from me. How were the kids?”

              “Aden is still dealing with what you refer to as PTSD,” Lexa answered. “I spoke to him and I helped but you are better with this type of thing than I am so maybe you could talk to him tomorrow.”

              “I will,” Clarke promised. “And how about you? Did you keep yourself busy?”

              Lexa nodded. “I have started rewriting the rules for the Conclave. We will talk about that at a later time, though. I’m sure you are tired.”

              Clarke smirked as she bent down to kiss Lexa. “Not that tired.” Lexa flipped them over so that she was on top and began to press kisses along Clarke’s jaw. Lexa nuzzled into the crook of Clarke’s neck and pressed a light kiss there before stopping her actions, causing Clarke to frown. “Why’d you stop?”

              “Sleep, Clarke,” Lexa said against her neck. “It’s late.”

              Clarke chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist before closing her own eyes and joining the brunette in slumber.

               

              The following morning after quite some time showing Clarke how much she missed her, Lexa was back to working on her rules for the Conclave while Clarke was out spending time with the Nightbloods. It had been a peaceful morning but she should’ve known it wouldn’t last with Titus always finding a reason to be agitated by something.

              Clarke entered the room and Lexa sighed as she saw an annoyed Titus walking in behind her. “ _Heda,”_ Titus began. “Tell Clarke that she cannot take the Nightbloods to Arkadia.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “ _Heda,_ tell Titus that being cooped up and training all the time is bad for morale.”

              Titus stepped forward so that he was in front of Clarke. “She constantly interrupts their training. At this rate, none of them will be fit to be _Heda_ one day.”

              Clarke moved to stand in front of the man. “They will gain knowledge of how the Sky People live and that could benefit them in the future. Besides, it’ll be something fun for them.”

              “Fun?” Titus said as if the words tasted bad on his tongue. “Since when do we worry about our future leaders having fun? They need to train. They need-,”

              Lexa held up a hand, silencing the man, before looking at Clarke. “When do you want this trip to Arkadia to take place?”

              “In a few weeks,” Clarke answered.

              Lexa looked at Titus. “In a few weeks you will join us in Arkadia. You can train the Nightbloods there as you see fit.”

              “I have no interest in going to Arkadia.”

              “But you want the Nightbloods trained so you will join us in order to do so,” Lexa stated. “Simple solution. You are dismissed.”

              “But-,”

              “Leave us,” Lexa cut him off.

              Titus looked at Clarke with narrowed eyes before leaving the room. Lexa laughed lightly once he had departed. “Not even back for twenty-four hours and you are already causing Titus stress.”

              Clarke grinned as she moved to straddle Lexa from her spot on the sofa. “He overreacts too much. No wonder he’s bald. Stress Keeper should be his title. He needs a girlfriend. Do you know anyone desperate enough?”

              Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s neck. “Titus has taken a vow of abstinence.”

              Clarke laughed but then let out a light moan as Lexa sucked on her pulse point. “That explains so much,” she said before capturing Lexa’s lips with her own.

             

             

             


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen

 

              Clarke reached the gates of Arkadia and glanced over at Lexa with a questioning look. “Are you ready for this?” Clarke had warned the brunette that they wouldn’t all be welcoming but Lexa hadn’t seemed to care. She wanted to reiterate it to the brunette so she wouldn’t be caught off guard by any hostility that may present itself.

              “I’m ready, Clarke,” Lexa assured her.

              The doors to the gates were pulled open and Abby was the first to greet them, pulling Clarke in for a hug. “It’s so good to see you again this soon. How was the trip?”

              “Nice, actually,” Clarke replied. “No problems.”

              “That’s good.” Abby turned to Lexa and pulled her in for a hug next. “Thank you for coming, Lexa. I know this is probably the last place you’d want to be.”

              Lexa smirked. “Maybe second to last.”  
              Raven approached them with a light laugh. “Was that a joke?”

              “I am capable of humor,” Lexa pointed out to her.

              Kahlan ran from the group of Nightbloods and crushed Raven with a hug.

              “What have I said about personal space?” Raven huffed, but she was smiling.

              “Raven, can you show us all those things you‘ve told us about?” Kahlan asked, excitedly.

              The other NIghtbloods agreed and began to tell the mechanic all the things they wanted her to show them. Titus clapped his hands together and they all went silent. Kahlan rushed back to the group and stood tall as Titus began to address them in Trigedasleng. _“Control yourselves. We are in unknown territory. Not everyone here will be your friend. Do not let your guard down. And before you get comfortable, you will train to make up for your missed training this morning.”_

Clarke knew the kids had to be a little tired and opened her mouth to protest but she was immediately stopped by Lexa.

              “ _Clarke, they will train as Titus wishes,”_ Lexa said, gently, but with a sense of finality. 

Clarke nodded once and tried to ignore the fact that Titus was trying not to smile.

              Abby looked at the three with a quirked eyebrow. “Is everything all right?”

              “We were just discussing where the Nightbloods could train,” Lexa replied. “We don’t want to interrupt their schedule too much.”

              “You can use our training grounds or there’s an empty field not too far from here,” Abby answered.

              “Thank you, Abby,” Lexa replied. She looked to Titus. “Once we’re finished with introductions, you can take them to the field.”

              “ _Sha, Heda,_ ” Titus replied.

              They noticed other Sky People watching them hesitantly from a few feet away and Lexa was on her guard as one of them started approaching.

              “Welcome to Arkadia, Commander. I’m Miller.” He held out his hand and waited to see what Lexa would do.

              Lexa clasped their arms together. “It is nice to meet you, Miller,” she said before releasing his arm.

              Harper moved to stand beside Miller. “Commander,” she greeted. “I’m Harper. We’re happy to have you here. Thank you for allowing us into your coalition even after everything.”

              Lexa nodded. “You are welcome, Harper.”

              The blonde smiled and moved back to where the others stood watching quietly. Kane approached them next with a big smile. “Commander,” he said, happily. “We’re having a celebration tonight in honor of your visit. If you’d like to settle down before then, I can show you all to your rooms.”

              “That would be nice. Thank you,” Lexa replied before gesturing to the Nightbloods. “But can you show them to the empty field so they can train?”

              Kane nodded. “Of course.” He looked to Titus. “Follow me, please.”

              Once they were gone, Abby looked at Lexa, relieved that this visit might actually go smoothly. “Once you’re relaxed from your trip here, you should let Clarke give you a tour.”

              “Of course, Ambassador,” Lexa replied. They had spoken over the radio and Abby had accepted a position as the Sky People’s ambassador within the coalition.

              Abby smiled. “Now that’s not necessary. Go get settled in. Octavia should be back soon with the hunting party. I know she’ll be excited to see you have arrived earlier than expected.”

             

             

 

              Once inside Clarke’s old room on the Ark, Lexa began to remove her belt that secured her sword to her side. “Are you upset with me?” She asked as she placed her sword down on the table in the room.

              Clarke sighed. “No, Titus barely wins our arguments. I’m sure he’ll be gloating for days. I just want the kids to enjoy themselves.”

              Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s hips. “And they will. It was a lot just letting them leave Polis. I can’t let them ignore their training as well. They will stick to Titus’ schedule and during their downtime they can explore Arkadia under the supervision of only those I trust. One of them will be the future commander; they must train hard.”

              “I know. I’ll spoil them less,” Clarke promised. “I just want them to have the childhood we were deprived of, you know?”

              Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “I do, which is why I let you get away with so much when it comes to them. Maybe you being stricter with them will cause less fights between you and Titus.”

              Clarke laughed. “Highly unlikely.” She took one of Lexa’s hands into her own and tugged her towards the twin bed. “Let’s rest for a bit before I lose you to my mother who I think is more excited about your arrival than mine. She’s really all about this future daughter-in-law thing. She didn’t think she’d ever witness me growing up and getting married.”          

              Lexa smiled as she laid on the bed. “I have to admit it is nice having a mother figure.”

              Clarke rested on top of Lexa, placing her head on her chest. “I’m glad you two get along so well.” Clarke felt something in Lexa’s pocket press hard against her hip. “What’s in your pocket?” She sat up so that she was straddling Lexa.

              Lexa pulled out the wedding band she had made for Clarke and twirled it between her fingers. “I wasn’t sure when to give it to you. I know it is your people’s custom to give a ring to show your union.”

              Clarke was at a loss for words. She took the ring and admired it before noticing the engraving. _“Osir keryon ste teina_ (our souls are entwined).” Clarke looked at the brunette with teary eyes. “This is beautiful, Lexa. Thank you.”

              Lexa reached up and wiped a stray tear from Clarke’s cheek. “Do you really like it?”

              Clarke nodded. “I love it. I love _you._ I never thought I’d have any of this yet here you are.” Clarke bent down to kiss Lexa before sitting up to admire the ring once more. “Do you have one?”

              Lexa shook her head. “I only had the one made.”

              “You’re supposed to have one,” Clarke stated. “Will you be okay with wearing a ring?”

              “Of course,” Lexa smiled. “I’ll have a matching ring made as soon as we return.”

              “I’m ready,” Clarke said as she put the band onto her right ring finger. “For the union. I want to make this official.”

              Lexa smiled big. “We will start making preparations as soon as we return to Polis.” She flipped them over so that she was on top. Clarke laughed but it was cut off by the press of Lexa’s lips against her own. It was obvious to Clarke that Lexa wanted things to escalate but they definitely couldn’t do that now.

              “Later,” Clarke promised as she pulled away. “Let me give you that tour.” She moved off of Lexa’s lap and stood up. Lexa reluctantly got up and reached for her belt to secure her sword and dagger back around her waist. Clarke wanted to tell the brunette she didn’t need her weapons but she knew Lexa would feel better if she had them.

              “Will I be seeing Bellamy on this tour?” Lexa asked, curiously. Bellamy was responsible for brutally killing three hundred of her warriors, who were meant to be protecting him and his people. She wasn’t sure how she’d react when she finally met him.

              Clarke shook her head. “Kane thought it’d be best if Bellamy went away during your visit. He’ll return in a few days.” She hadn’t even spoken to Bellamy during her trip to Arkadia the first time and appreciated when Kane said that he would send Bellamy away with a few days of supplies so Lexa wouldn’t have to see him. It just ensured that things would be kept civil during their time in Arkadia. “All right, let’s go start this tour.”

             

             

 

 

              Lexa stepped off the Ark with Clarke after receiving a tour of it and made her way over to where Raven and Miller were talking.

              “Hey,” Raven greeted them. “Have you heard?”

              Clarke frowned. “Heard what?”

              Miller’s eyes widened slightly and he looked from Lexa to Raven. “Maybe we shouldn’t say anything?” He wasn’t sure how Lexa would react to hearing about her popularity among the Sky People and he didn’t want to upset her.  

              Raven rolled her eyes. “Relax. She won’t kill you.”

              “What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

              “Harper told Miller that she thinks Lexa is hot. A bunch of people are already fangirling over her,” Raven explained.

              Confusion was obvious in Lexa’s eyes as she spoke. “I feel fine. I don’t need girls to fan me.”

              Raven laughed loudly and Miller smiled but looked down at the ground as to not make eye contact with Lexa.

              Clarke laughed lightly and placed a hand on Lexa’s lower back as she spoke to her in Trigedasleng. “ _No, Lexa. You have admirers. Some of the Sky People think you are very attractive.”_

Realization hit Lexa and she smirked. _“Oh, I see.”_

              Clarke quirked a brow. _“Don’t let it get to your head, Commander.”_  

              Lexa smiled. “ _I only have eyes for you, Clarke.”_

Octavia approached the two and hugged Clarke before nodding a greeting at Lexa. “What’s all this swooning going on over the Commander?” She asked. “It’s the only thing anyone’s talking about right now.”

              Lexa looked at Clarke in amusement. _“I guess it’s a good thing you saw me first.”_

Octavia laughed and Clarke rolled her eyes. “I saw the Nightbloods practicing on the field,” she grinned at Lexa. “I’m ready for a rematch if you are, _Heda.”_

“Lead the way, _Okteivia kom Trikru.”_

Clarke shook her head in amusement as the two began to walk off. Peace was definitely something she hoped they could hold on to for as long as possible.

 

The celebration had been going on for two hours and Titus found himself sitting beside Abby while he watched some of the Nightbloods play a game with Monty. The ones who were still hesitant about being around the Sky People sat by the chairs Lexa and Clarke were sitting in as they watched the game.  

              “Are you enjoying yourself, Titus?” Abby asked.

              “I’m accustomed to Polis living but this isn’t as horrible as I thought it would be,” Titus admitted. “Your daughter hasn’t even tested my patience in the last few hours. She’s been busy making sure the Nightbloods are enjoying themselves.”

              Abby smiled. “You two will get used to each other one day,” she assured him.

              “I’m used to her,” Titus replied. “She’s… aggressive, opinionated and brave. She reminds me of my daughter. Never just accepting anything as it is; always wanting more out of life.”

              “You have a daughter? I’d love to meet her.”

              Titus continued to watch the kids play as he spoke. “She passed many years ago even before I was _Fleimkepa._ She and my wife were taken by the Mountain Men.”

              “I’m sorry,” Abby replied.

              Titus glanced at Abby. “I’ve come to care about Clarke just as I do Lexa. We’ve come to an understanding that we will grate on each other’s nerves but that’s just our relationship.” He looked over at Clarke, who was now sitting with the youngest Nightblood on her lap. “Please do not mention this conversation to her. I do not need her knowing I think highly of her.”

              Abby laughed lightly. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  


	17. Chapter 17

Part Seventeen

 

              Days later Lexa was outside cutting wood while a few Sky People sat nearby watching her. She had gotten bored and wanted to do something so after getting a tank top from Raven, she had gotten to work. Being in Arkadia was a nice change of pace from her usual routine at Polis. As Lexa finished chopping the last block of wood, Harper approached her with a small smile.

              “Commander,” Harper began. She gestured to Lexa’s arm tattoo. “What does your tattoo mean? We were all just wondering.”

              Lexa looked behind Harper where the other Sky People sat watching them intently and then looked back at the blonde. “It symbolizes my rank among my people.”

              Harper nodded in understanding. “It looks good on you. Do you have anymore?”

              “Yes,” Lexa replied, simply, but made no move to show them to the smitten sky girl. She could feel sweat on her forehead and grabbed the hem of her tank top, using it to wipe her forehead, revealing her abs.

              Harper’s eyes dropped to the exposed skin and while she was gawking, she didn’t realize Clarke was approaching them.

              Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek as the brunette let the shirt drop back down into place and then turned a quirked brow to Harper.

              Harper gestured behind her. “I better get back to my duties.”

              Once Harper left and Lexa’s groupies had dispersed, Clarke turned an annoyed gaze to her girlfriend. “Are you just going to let them fawn over you?”

              Lexa frowned. “They were simply watching me chop wood, Clarke.”

              Clarke couldn’t help smile at Lexa’s ignorance. “And since when is chopping wood entertaining? And Harper was doing more than that.”

              “She was asking questions about my tattoo.” Lexa looked at said tattoo. “She thinks it looks good on me.”

              Raven laughed from her seat on a log nearby where she was about to show a few Nightbloods how to make a wooden rocket shoot up into the air. “I’m sure she thinks she’d look good on you, too.”

              “Raven,” Clarke chided. “Not in front of the kids.”

              Raven grinned. “Like they understand what I’m referring to. I’d be surprised if Lexa understands what that means.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “I am aware of what you meant, Raven. And what I think you meant to say is that she thinks she would look good under me since you have already established that I am what you call a service top.”

              Raven snorted out a laugh at Lexa’s comeback. “You’re full of surprises, Commander.”

              Clarke shook her head and looked at Raven. “You’re a bad influence.”

              “ _Heda_!” Aden ran up to the brunette and moved behind her to hide from Octavia.

              Octavia approached them her hair wet and clothes soaked. “ _Heda_ isn’t going to protect you,” she said as she approached them.

              Raven laughed at the brunette. “What happened to you?”

              “We were supposed to be playing a prank on Titus because the dude seriously walks around like he’s got a stick up his-,”

              “Not in front of the kids,” Clarke cut her off. “..but I agree,” she added as an afterthought. “So you were supposed to play a prank on Titus and…?”

              “And the plan was for Aden to get Titus close to the water and I would “accidentally” knock him in. Instead, I go to push him in and Aden moved Titus out of the way so I fell in.”

              “I got worried that Titus wouldn’t find it funny,” Aden explained. “I thought an upset Octavia would be less threatening. I was wrong.”

              Raven shook her head. “And I’m the bad influence? Octavia’s making your Nightbloods turn on their flamelicker.”    

              “Keeper,” Clarke corrected. “And Octavia-,”

              Octavia held up her hands in mock surrender. “I know, I know. Don’t get the Nightbloods in trouble with Mr. Doom-and-Gloom.”

              “Aden should’ve known better to agree with the joke to begin with,” Lexa said to Clarke. She stepped away so that Aden wasn’t hiding behind her back anymore. She smiled as she gestured to Aden. “He’s all yours, _Okteivia kom Trikru.”_

“ _Wanheda!”_ Aden tried.

              “Sorry, buddy,” Clarke said, amused. “ _Heda_ has spoken.”  

              Aden took off running but Octavia easily caught up and tackled him to the ground. She began to tickle the boy’s sides and he laughed as he pleaded for her to stop.

              Clarke smiled at the scene, making a note to make a sketch of it later. She turned her attention to Lexa and tugged the brunette closer to her. “I told my mom I would help her in medical today but I’ll come find you later.” They hadn’t been able to spend too much time together aside from going to bed and they were both itching for some alone time.

              “Are you going to tell your mother about our change in plans for the union?”

              “I am,” Clarke replied. “I’ll let you know how that goes,” she said before walking off. She thought her mother wouldn’t be opposed to it since Lexa had grown on her so much but she could never be too sure when it came to the woman. 

 

 

 

              Clarke was helping her mother do inventory of what medical supplies they had and would need more of soon. As they did that, she decided now would be the perfect time to bring up her union happening sooner than she had originally planned. “I was talking with Lexa a few days ago,” she began. “We want to get married sooner. Like maybe in the next week or two. I want her to have her wedding band first.”

              Abby froze for a moment and then carefully set a vial back into place before looking at her daughter. “What happened to waiting?”

              “I don’t want to wait. Life is too short,” Clarke stated. “Ontari attacking Polis could’ve ended a lot differently. I want to experience everything with Lexa as soon as I can.”  
              Abby quirked a brow. “Please tell me you don’t mean kids because I at least want you to wait on that.”

              Clarke smiled. “The Nightbloods keep us busy enough for now. So you’re okay with it?”

              Abby smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug. “I am. I know Lexa will take amazing care of you. Just make sure you don’t get married without me being there. That I will not be okay with.”

              “Thanks, Mom. I love you.”

              “I love you, too, sweetie.” Abby pulled away to look at Clarke. “You should go tell Titus.”

              Clarke groaned. “He’ll be the least thrilled person.”

              Abby smiled. “I’m sure he’d appreciate hearing the news from you.”

              Clarke eyed her mother suspiciously. “Do you know something I don’t?”

              Abby shook her head. “I just think it’d be a nice gesture.”

              Clarke thought it over for a moment and decided Titus would find out anyway. She might as well tell him so she could tease him about it. “Fine, I’ll go tell him.”

              Clarke exited the room and began her search for Titus. She made her way outside and looked around until she found the man standing a few feet away from where Raven and Octavia were entertaining the Nightbloods. “Hi,” she said as she approached him. “Can we talk?”

              “What did you do?” Titus asked.

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Nothing. I just wanted to inform you of a decision I’ve come to involving your Commander. We’re having the union sooner than originally planned.” When the man didn’t acknowledge her words, Clarke continued. “Don’t get excited all at once.”

              “Having to take orders from you sooner than planned pains me deeply,” Titus deadpanned, “but I’m sure Lexa is thrilled with your decision to not wait. She loves you very much for reasons I still can’t discern. It could be your unwillingness to back down, your inability to stay out of harms way or the love you have for your people despite their idiocy at times.”

              Clarke grinned. “Is there a compliment in there somewhere? I thought we had reached the point in our relationship where you’d at least be able to say one nice thing about me.”

              A small smile pulled at Titus’ lips and he kept his eyes on the Nightbloods running around as he spoke. “You make Lexa happy and if there’s anything she deserves after all she has done for her people, it’s to be loved the way you love her.”

              Clarke looked at the man with surprise in her eyes. “What?”

              Titus kept his voice void of emotion as he continued to stare straight ahead. “You heard me, _Wanheda._ I won’t repeat myself.”

              Clarke took in his words, still surprised by how much the man had changed his stance on love being weakness. “I thought love was weakness?”

              “It is,” Titus replied. “But you both deserve to be a little weak.”

              Clarke stepped closer to the man and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Thank you.”

              Titus stiffened and kept his arms down at his sides. “This is very unnecessary.”

              “ _Shof op,_ Titus,” Clarke said as she tightened her hold on the man. After another second or two, she pulled away and the man saw that she had teary eyes.

              “Why are you being so emotional?” He frowned.

              “That was just really sweet of you to say. Lexa and I have been through a lot for our people and it’s nice for you to recognize that we deserve to be happy.”

              Titus saw Lexa approaching and knew how this conversation was about to go. “Please stop,” he said, exasperatedly, hoping Clarke would pull herself together before Lexa reached them.

              Lexa stopped beside them and the first thing she noticed was the tears in Clarke’s eyes. She narrowed her eyes at Titus and the man took a step back. “Clarke,” she began, gently. “What is wrong?”

              Clarke shook her head. “Nothing. I’m fine.” Lexa quirked a brow at Titus, wanting an answer to what he had done. Clarke placed a hand on her girlfriend’s lower back to calm her. “Really, I’m fine. Let’s go for a walk.”

              Lexa reluctantly let Clarke guide her away from the man and they walked until they reached a secluded area of Arkadia. “Will you tell me what’s wrong now?”

              “Titus said we both deserve to be a little weak and I don’t know. It just really got me.”

              Lexa smiled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips. “Sit with me?” Clarke nodded and let Lexa sit down to rest against a tree before moving to take a seat between the brunette’s legs, leaning her back against Lexa’s chest. “That was kind of Titus to say.”

              “Right?” Clarke agreed. “It definitely caught me off guard. I just appreciate him realizing we do a lot and deserve to be happy.”

              Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. “Life should be about more than just surviving,” she said, echoing Clarke’s words to her from right before their first kiss.

              Clarke smiled and turned her head to kiss Lexa. “Exactly.”

              The two remained silent for a few minutes, just enjoying being alone with each other but they were soon interrupted by Aden and Toryn running over to them.

              “ _Wanheda,_ we’re going to play crate ball with the _Skaikru!”_ Toryn exclaimed. He was fully healed after his run-in with Ontari. He reached down and tugged Clarke by the hand. “It’s _Natblidas_ versus _Skaikru._ You’ll be on our side, right?”

              “Of course,” Clarke replied as she got up, instantly missing the warmth of Lexa’s body against her own.

              “ _Heda_ ,” Aden began. “Will you keep score?”

              “I will,” Lexa replied as she stood up. Toryn began to head back to rejoin the others, pulling Clarke along with him at a quick pace. Lexa smiled and walked behind them with Aden by her side, wondering briefly if this is what having a family felt like.


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen

 

A few weeks later…

              Raven and Octavia were sitting on Clarke’s couch while the blonde sat at the vanity mirror getting her hair braided in some intricate design for her union.

              “I still can’t believe you’re getting married,” Raven said. “Are you nervous?”

              “No,” Clarke replied. “I’m more excited than anything.”

              “What about Commander Heart Eyes?” Raven grinned. “Is she nervous?”

              “I haven’t seen her all morning,” Clarke answered. “And stop calling her that,” she chided.

              “But it suits her so well,” Raven replied.

              Octavia gave a gentle squeeze to Raven’s knee before standing up. “I’ll go see what she’s up to. Knowing Lexa, she’s probably anxious to get it over with so you can officially be her wife.”

              Once Octavia slipped out of the room, Clarke looked at Raven through the mirror. “I saw that.”

              Raven frowned. “Saw what?”

              Clarke grinned. “That touch before O left.”

              Raven began to fidget with her brace. “That’s… we-,” she sighed. “I don’t know what we’re doing.”

              Clarke quirked a brow. “But you’re doing something?”

              Raven shrugged. “It’s… a slow thing but yeah. She’s not ready yet but there’s something between us so we’re just… yeah.”

              Clarke smiled. “You don’t have to leave after the union. You can stay for a few weeks or longer if you want. Polis is a great place to fall in love.”

              Raven rolled her eyes but a smile was tugging at her lips. “Okay, Sappyheda. This conversation’s done.”

              “You should at least think about staying for a while,” Clarke pressed. The woman doing her hair finished and said something in Trigedasleng. Clarke responded in kind and the woman smiled before leaving. “She says you and Octavia would make a cute couple.”

              Raven rolled her eyes yet again. “She did not.”

              Clarke laughed. “No, but you would be.” She moved to sit down beside her friend.

              Raven smiled. “You think so?”

              “You’re cute together already so yeah,” Clarke replied. “When she’s ready you should definitely go for it.”

              “Enough about me,” Raven said, but she had definitely taken Clarke’s words into consideration. “You’re getting married. This day is all about you.”

              There was a knock at the door and Clarke told whoever it was to come in. Abby entered the room and smiled happily at her daughter. “You look so beautiful,” she said as she walked in.

              Clarke laughed lightly. “I’m wearing a robe.” The only thing done was her hair and her grounder make-up.

              “You still look gorgeous,” Abby said. “I can’t believe my little girl’s getting married.”

              “Have you decided where you’re putting your tattoo?” Raven asked.

              Clarke had spent time with one of the grounders creating a tattoo that would represent her and Lexa well and they had come up with a great one. “My upper arm. The same place Lexa’s getting hers.”

              Another knock sounded on the door and Octavia entered. “Apparently Lexa’s not in the tower. A guard said she took off a while ago with her horse.”

              Clarke frowned. “Did he say where she went?”

              Octavia shook her head. “He doesn’t know. I could go look for her.”

              “No, I’ll go,” Clarke said before heading into the bathroom to change.

 

 

 

              Clarke slowed her horse as she spotted Lexa sitting cross-legged on the ground, meditating. She hopped down and made her way towards the brunette.

              “You shouldn’t be out here,” Lexa said with her eyes still closed. “You should be preparing for our union.”

              Clarke moved to sit beside Lexa. “How’d you know it was me?”

              “I ordered my guards to not let anyone follow me out here,” Lexa stated. “You’re the only one who wouldn’t listen to that.”

              “I was worried,” Clarke said. “Are you having second thoughts?”

              Lexa’s eyes opened and she looked at Clarke. “No.” She reached over and linked her fingers with Clarke’s. “I am ready to be wed to you, Clarke. I have not changed my mind on that. I just needed a moment to rectify some things in my mind.”

              Clarke brought Lexa’s hand up to place a kiss on the back of it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

              “I’ve lost a lot of people. Costia, Anya, Gustus and many more before them. I’ve had to do things for my people that I did not necessarily want to do. I’ve had to make sacrifices. I came out here to honor the people I’ve lost and hope that they are at peace.”

              Clarke thought of her father and Wells. Even briefly of Finn. “Can I join you?”

              “Of course,” Lexa said. “Our union will be our fresh start. We will rule together, Clarke. We will keep pushing peace and all these deaths won’t have to be for nothing.” Clarke tightened her hold on Lexa’s hand and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder as they sat there in silence, remembering those they had lost.

              Their past had been made up of death and fighting to survive but their future together would be so much more.

 

 

Three years later…

              Clarke sighed when the doors closed, ending her day of mediating between bickering clans. She slumped in her throne and looked over at a smirking Titus. “ _Shof op_.”

              Titus’ smirk widened. “I have not said anything, _Hedatu._ You handled the clans well.”

              “They’re all idiots for arguing over nothing. Lexa has the patience of a saint.” Clarke stood up from her throne that sat beside Lexa’s.

              “She’ll be back in the morning from visiting the desert clan and you’ll be free of this duty,” Titus replied.

              A knock sounded at the throne room door and a guard quickly entered. “ _Hedatu,_ you wanted to be informed when Dana went into labor.”

              Clarke rushed out of the room with the man and they made their way to the small hut where Dana resided. She lived alone and had plans to raise the baby on her own. Clarke had befriended the young woman and had promised she wouldn’t have to go through her pregnancy alone. She had been there for the woman the last eight months, helping her through her morning sickness, making sure she was well fed and never pushing herself too hard. She entered the hut where a healer was already helping the woman through her birth.

              “Clarke,” Dana said, happy to see the woman. She gritted her teeth in pain and let out a small cry.

              “It’s okay.” Clarke kneeled by the bed and took Dana’s hand into her own.

              “They’re early,” Dana said through clenched teeth. “I don’t even have a name yet.”

              “Well you said you liked Devon if it’s a boy, right?” Clarke said as she released Dana’s hand to grab a rag. “So we just need to come up with a name for a girl.”

              “Push,” the healer, Willa, instructed.

              Dana pushed and let out a sharp cry as she did so. Clarke dabbed Dana’s forehead with the washcloth. “You’re doing great. Let’s think of a name, okay?”

              “Okay,” Dana replied, trying to ignore the pain she was in.

 

 

Hours later…

              Clarke was sitting in her and Lexa’s room holding Dana’s baby bundled in a blanket. Clarke let out a shaky breath and tried to keep her tears at bay but it was to no avail. The door to the room opened and she looked up, surprised and relieved to see Lexa. “You’re back.”

              Lexa stepped into the room, eyeing the baby in Clarke’s arms. “We traveled nonstop. I wanted to return to you as quickly as possible.” She nodded to the baby. “Dana gave birth earlier than expected?”

              Clarke nodded. “It’s a girl. She didn’t get a chance to pick a name,” she said, sadly.

              Lexa realized what Clarke was saying and she kneeled before her wife. She reached up and cupped the blonde’s face, stroking her thumb over her cheek. “I know she was a friend. I’m sorry.”

              Clarke turned her head against Lexa’s hand and kissed her palm. “She needs a name,” she said as she returned her gaze to the sleeping baby.

              “We could name her after her mother,” Lexa suggested.

              “She didn’t like that idea when I suggested it,” Clarke replied, running her finger over the baby’s cheek. “She liked Devon for a boy. We could use that for her, right?”

              “Devyn,” Lexa repeated. “It is a nice name.”

              “Devyn.” Clarke smiled. The baby’s eyes opened and she yawned causing Lexa to smile as well. “Do you want to hold her?”

              Lexa’s eyes widened slightly. “I- I’ve never held a baby before. I don’t know how.”

              Clarke smiled. “It’s easy. Hold out your arms.” Lexa did as she was told and Clarke carefully placed Devyn in Lexa’s arms. “There you go. You’ve got her.”

              Devyn blinked up at Lexa with hazel eyes. “She has beautiful eyes.”

              “She does,” Clarke agreed. “The color might change after more exposure to the light.”

              Devyn smiled up at Lexa and the brunette’s heart melted. “Do you see her, Clarke? She’s smiling.”

              Clarke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s forehead. “I see her.” She placed her hand on Devyn’s head and ran her thumb over her dark hair. “She doesn’t have anyone, Lexa. Can she stay with us for a few days until we figure something out? I don’t want to hand her off to the shelter this young.”

              “Of course,” Lexa handed the baby back to Clarke. “Let me bathe and I will join you for bed, okay?” Clarke nodded, hoping they would be able to find a safe place for the child.

 

 

Two weeks later…

             

              Lexa was sitting in the tub with Clarke sitting between her legs as they enjoyed their time alone. Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder and then trailed kisses up her neck. They had spent the better part of the morning making-love and now were enjoying this moment together.

              “This is nice,” Clarke stated. It had been a while since the two of them could just enjoy a quiet moment together let alone a morning.

              Lexa hummed her agreement against Clarke’s neck. “We should go relieve Titus of Devyn.”

              Clarke chuckled. “Yeah, let’s go save our-,” Clarke stopped suddenly, realizing what she was about to say. She cleared her throat and began to pull herself up from the tub but strong arms circled her waist.

              “Wait,” Lexa said, gently. “What were you about to say, Clarke?”

              “It was just a slip of the tongue,” Clarke said, sheepishly. “Forget it.”

              “Clarke,” Lexa began. “Do you want to raise Devyn together?”

              Clarke was tense, unsure of what Lexa wanted to do about the situation they found themselves in. “I don’t want to just send her to live in a shelter.” Clarke bit at her bottom lip. “Yes, I want to raise her together if that’s something you think you are ready for.”

              “Then we will raise her together as our daughter,” Lexa said before pressing a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder.

              Clarke brought Lexa’s hand up to her lips and kissed the wedding band on the brunette’s finger. “ _Ai hod yu in._ ”

              Lexa smiled. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

              Once the two were out of the tub and dressed, they made their way out of the tower and found a fifteen-year old Aden and sixteen-year old Kahlan with Devyn. Kahlan was holding a bottle to the baby’s mouth while Aden held her.

              “ _Heda. Hedatu,”_ Aden greeted them.

              “Where is Titus?” Clarke asked as she approached them.

              “We took her away from him,” Kahlan replied. “She likes us better.”

              “He didn’t seem to mind,” Aden answered. “He looked a bit relieved, actually.”

              Kahlan pulled the now empty bottle away from the baby’s mouth to look at Lexa. “The hunting party is leaving soon,” she began.

              Aden looked up from Devyn to look at Lexa as well. “We were wondering if we could join them.”

              Lexa looked between the two. They were the best of the Nightbloods and she was sure they would be able to keep up with the hunters. “You may join them.”

              “ _Mochof, Heda!”_ Kahlan said, excitedly.

              Clarke reached for Devyn before looking from Kahlan to Aden. “Listen to the instructions you are given and do not do anything foolish,” she said as she took the empty bottle from Kahlan.

              “We won’t _Hedatu,_ ” Aden promised before taking off with Kahlan.

              “I swear those two are constantly seeking adventure,” Clarke sighed. “I’m surprised they don’t get into much trouble.”

              Devyn began to fuss and Lexa reached up to run a finger along her cheek. Clarke smiled as the baby gripped Lexa’s finger and stopped crying.

              “Her grip is strong,” Lexa stated. “She’ll be a strong warrior one day.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes but a smile played at her lips. “Save the warrior talk for later. She’s not even a month old.”

              Titus approached the two and nodded towards the child. “When would you like me to start making preparations for the child to be moved to a shelter?”

              Lexa pulled her finger from Devyn and placed her arms behind her back as she addressed the man. “That will not be necessary, Titus. Clarke and I have decided to raise Devyn together.”

              Titus sighed. “I expected as much. At least raise the child to be more like you, _Heda._ Another _Klark kom Skaikru_ is more than anyone can handle.”  
              Clarke smirked but said nothing.

              “Also, please find someone suitable to watch her while you two are preoccupied. The Nightbloods are enough for me.”

              “I want my strongest warrior as her guard,” Lexa stated.

              Titus looked unsure. “Indra will not be pleased to be assigned to a baby.”

              “She does not have a say in the matter,” Lexa stated. “And call upon _Okteivia kom Trikru._ She will be a guard to Devyn as well.”

              Clarke smiled and placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Lexa, she doesn’t need guards yet. She doesn’t do anything. When she’s up and running and likely to get herself into trouble, we can assign guards to her. How about we work on getting her a room?” Devyn had been sleeping in a crib in their room and she was likely to be there for a few more months but having a room ready for her wouldn’t hurt.

              “A room?” Lexa asked. “What does a baby’s room consist of?”

              Clarke opened her mouth but then frowned. “I don’t know. A crib? Maybe some things to play with when she’s a bit older.”

              Titus shook his head. “Maybe it would be ideal to inform your mother that you two now have a child. I’m sure she would have some ideas.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about having to tell her mother this news. “It has been a while since her last visit. We should ask her to come see us.” She just hoped her mother would react happily to them being parents.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Part Nineteen

 

              Lexa woke first to the sound of Devyn beginning to fuss in her crib. She felt Clarke shift in bed and placed a hand on her wife’s waist. “Sleep, Clarke,” she said, quietly, before getting up to check on the baby. She looked into the crib and smiled. “Hi, little one,” she whispered as she picked Devyn up. She could immediately tell the baby was fussing over her wet cloth diaper. Lexa had never changed a diaper before and looked over at Clarke, who was fast asleep. It was just a diaper. She had fought wars and united clans. She could do this.  

              Lexa grabbed a fresh cloth and moved to the sofa, placing Devyn down on it. She removed the cloth Devyn already had on and placed it on the floor to later toss in the basket Clarke had dedicated to Devyn’s dirty clothes. She placed the new cloth under Deyvn and fidgeted around with it for minutes before realizing she really didn’t know how to get the cloth on correctly. Deciding it was on well enough, Lexa picked her daughter up and tossed the old cloth in the basket before sitting down on the sofa.

              Lexa smiled as Devyn blinked up at her. “Your birth mother was a strong woman. I’m sorry you won’t be able to meet her in this life. Clarke and I will do our best to raise you as our own. You will be loved, little one.”

              Devyn’s eyes began to droop closed and Lexa stood, making her way to her bed. She laid down, letting Devyn rest on her chest and it only took a moment before Clarke had migrated over to her warmth and placed a hand over her waist as she slept. Lexa smiled at the action as she rubbed Devyn’s back, trying to coax the child into slumber.

 

 

              Lexa woke up with Clarke and Devyn both gone from bed but she didn’t have to look far for them. Clarke was sitting on the sofa feeding Devyn with a bottle as she hummed gently. Lexa enjoyed the scene for a few more minutes before her need to be closer to Clarke grew too great. She got up and joined her wife, pressing a kiss to her lips before sitting down.

              “We need to discuss your diaper changing abilities, _Heda,_ ” Clarke began with a grin.

              “It was not as simple as I expected,” Lexa admitted, sheepishly.  

              Clarke leaned over and placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll show you how to do it later.”

              “When is your mother coming?” Lexa asked, curiously.

              “In a few days,” Clarke replied. “Raven and Octavia will be joining her.”

              “Do you think she’ll be upset?” Lexa asked, curiously.

              “Shocked for sure,” Clarke replied. “I’m not really sure what her reaction will be beyond that. I’m twenty-one. Knowing her, she’ll probably think I’m too young to raise a baby.” Clarke set Devyn’s empty bottle on the table and placed a cloth over her shoulder so she could burp her.

              “You’re definitely a natural at it,” Lexa stated. “Were you around a lot of babies growing up?”

              “Not many,” Clarke replied. “This will be a new and interesting experience for us both.”

              Lexa reached out and ran her hand over Devyn’s hair. “We’re mothers.”

              Clarke smiled. “We are. I think we kind of have been for years now.”

              Lexa frowned in confusion just as a knock on the door sounded. “Enter,” she said as she stood up.

              Titus entered the room with Aden and Kahlan on either side of him. “ _Heda. Hedatu.”_ He greeted. “Aden and Kahlan are responsible for starting a brawl with members of _Azgeda_ who are here to speak to you today.”

              Aden stepped forward with his head held high. “It was my doing, _Heda._ Kahlan was only helping.”

              Kahlan stepped forward as well. “I would’ve hit them either way; Aden just beat me to it. They were being disrespectful, _Heda.”_

“And you thought starting a fight would be the best way to handle the situation?” Lexa asked, arms now behind her back as she stood tall.

              “They were saying things-,”

              Kahlan elbowed Aden in the side to get him to be quiet. “What was said is unimportant.”

              “My curiosity is piqued. Speak true,” Lexa ordered.

              “They called you a poor commander and said that _Hedatu_ has made you weak,” Aden began. “They claimed now that you’re starting a family, you won’t see to your duties as you should. I let my anger get the best of me. I am sorry, _Heda.”_

“Do you know how badly that could’ve ended for you both? Lexa asked, sternly.

              “Yes, _Heda,”_ Aden and Kahlan said in unison.

              “It won’t happen again,” Kahlan promised.  

              Lexa waved them off and the two left without a word. Clarke stood from the sofa and moved to stand beside Lexa. “You can’t blame them. The _Azgeda_ can be very trying.”

              Lexa smirked, remembering all the times Clarke had faced-off with men twice her size. “They’re like you.”

              “Which is troublesome,” Titus interjected.

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Which is great because they won’t let themselves be intimidated.” She moved in front of Titus. “Can you watch Devyn for an hour?”

              “Must I remind you that my duties do not include what you Sky People refer to as babysitting?”

              Clarke smirked. “Technically it is part of your duties,” she said referring to the Nightbloods.

              Titus took the baby. “And what will you be doing?”

              “I have some things I want to go over with your Commander before my mother and friends arrive.”

              “And Devyn cannot stay with you while you discuss these matters?” Titus asked.

              “Leave us, Titus,” Lexa ordered. Titus sighed and left the room with Devyn, stating that he would return in an hour to bring her back. “What do you want to discuss about your mother’s arrival, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

              Clarke grinned as she turned around to face her wife. “Actually.” She pulled her shirt over her head. “I don’t want to talk at all.”

             

             

 

A few days later…

              Clarke was nervously sitting on her and Lexa’s bed as she held Devyn. Her mother and friends were due in Polis soon and she wasn’t sure how to go about telling them about Devyn. “Should we have Devyn with us when we greet them or should we greet them alone and tell them about us being parents first?” She looked over at her wife for a response and Lexa looked up from the book she was reading.

              “You should tell your mother privately and then inform Raven and Octavia.” Lexa set her book aside and reached for their daughter. “I will watch Devyn while you do so.”

              Clarke quirked a brow. “You get the easy job?”

              Lexa smiled. “I believe Abby will be excited to be a grandmother. You have nothing to worry about, Clarke.” Devyn began to fuss and Lexa tried to calm her to no avail. Devyn had just been fed and changed so she knew it couldn’t be that. She tried to hand the baby back to Clarke but the blonde shook her head.

              “You can figure it out,” Clarke said.

              Lexa looked down at Devyn and ran a finger over the bridge of her daughter’s nose. “It’s okay, little one. Do you want to hear a story about how I met your mother?” Devyn blinked up at her mother, her fussing dying down.

              “I don’t think a story about how we met is the most romantic thing,” Clarke stated.

              Lexa smiled. “I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. I wasn’t expecting you and I was taken aback for a moment.”

              Clarke smiled. “I definitely wasn’t expecting you either.”

              Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke on the corner of her mouth just as a knock sounded at the door. “Enter.”

              Titus stepped into the room and nodded a greeting at them both. “They’re here. Would you like me to bring them up to the room?”

              “What’s with all the formalities?” Raven asked as she entered the room. “I thought we were past all that.” She stopped when she saw Lexa holding a baby. “Babies let you hold them? They don’t get terrified? I’d be scared shitless.”

              “Oh, baby where?” Octavia asked, excitedly as she entered the room. She moved over to the bed and took Devyn from Lexa’s arms. “Ohmygod, so cute! Hi there,” she cooed.

              “What’s its name?” Raven asked as she moved to stand by Octavia.

              “Her name is Devyn,” Clarke replied as she nervously stood up. “Um, where’s-,”

              “I told you two you had to wait,” Abby sighed as she walked into the room. “I’m sorry,” she said to Titus.

              Lexa stood up and looked to Clarke with a questioning gaze. Clarke simply shrugged before moving to take Devyn from Octavia.

              Abby smiled at the baby and let her grasp onto her finger. “What an adorable baby.”

              “She is,” Clarke agreed. “Her name is Devyn.”

              “Hi, Devyn,” Abby beamed. She glanced up at Clarke before looking back down. “Who does she belong to?”

              Clarke took a deep breath. “My friend, Dana. She passed away during birth.”

              Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s lower back. “We decided it would be best if we raise Devyn.”

              Raven’s eyes widened and Octavia mouth fell open at hearing this. Abby stood up straight and raised her eyebrows. “Repeat that, please.”

              Clarke nodded down at Devyn. “This is your granddaughter.”

              Titus slipped out of the room, leaving them to take in the news. Family drama wasn’t something he wished to partake in.  

              “ _My_ granddaughter?” Abby repeated.

              Clarke nodded. “I was hoping to tell you differently but… here we are.”

              “We hope you want to be in her life,” Lexa added.  

              Abby blinked away the tears in her eyes. “Of course I do.” She smiled and looked at Clarke. “May I hold her?” Clarke returned the smile and carefully handed Devyn to her mother.            

              Raven laughed. “A baby? You two are full of surprises, huh?”

              Octavia nudged Raven gently with her elbow. “Maybe we’ll be next.”

              Raven made a ‘yikes’ face. “Children should be kept far away from me.”

              Octavia rolled her eyes. “Kids love you as much as you hate to admit it and you’d be great with our kid.” She placed a kiss on Raven’s cheek before going to look at the baby while Abby held her. “I’m so ready to be a cool aunt.” She gladly took Devyn as Abby handed her over. “I’m totally spoiling this kid.”

              Abby moved to hug Clarke and then Lexa. “This was definitely a surprise— a nice one. I hope you both know what you’re getting yourselves into, though. A baby is serious business.”

              “And that sounds more like what I was expecting,” Clarke said, amusedly. “We didn’t make this decision lightly, Mom. We’re very ready for this.”

              “Well I hope you don’t mind an extended visit,” Abby said. “There’s no way I’ll be able to leave in just a few days.”

              “You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like,” Lexa assured her.

              Clarke took Devyn and went over to Raven, which caused the brunette to frown. “What are you doing?” Raven asked but instinctively put her arms up to take Devyn as Clarke handed her over. “I don’t know what to do with this thing.”

              “Relax. She’s a baby not a bomb.”

              “I’d be more relaxed around a bomb,” Raven stated.

              There was a knock at the door and Clarke told whoever it was they could enter. Aden, Kahlan and Tallon walked in, excited to see Abby, Raven and Octavia.

              It only took a minute for the teens to talk Octavia and Raven into playing crate ball with them, leaving Lexa, Clarke and Abby in the room with Devyn.

              “I can already tell she’s such a calm baby,” Abby said as she rocked Devyn in her arms.

              “Yeah, she doesn’t fuss too much,” Clarke agreed.

              “I’m going to walk around outside with her.” Abby was already attached and Clarke could tell. “Is that okay?”

              “Of course. Go ahead.” Abby left the room and Clarke looked over at Lexa. “That went a lot better than expected.”

              Lexa kissed Clarke on her temple. “I wasn’t worried.” She brushed a strand of hair from Clarke’s face. “Thank you.”

              Clarke looked at the brunette in confusion. “For what?”

              “For being you,” Lexa smiled.

              Clarke laced their fingers together and just before she was about to kiss Lexa, Aden entered the room.

              “Sorry, _Heda. Hedatu,”_ he said, sheepishly. “I was just wondering if you were going to join us.”

              “We will be out soon, Aden,” Lexa promised. Aden nodded once before heading back out to join the others.

              Clarke smiled brightly as she pulled her wife in for a kiss. She had been through a lot over the years and thought she would never be able to be happy but life in Polis had proven her otherwise. She loved her life and the people in it. She had found a home and felt important and appreciated.

 

              She had found love in Polis.

             


End file.
